Midnight Lovers
by Seth W. Lovering
Summary: ¿Hacer Que Sasuke Uchiha Se Enamore de Sakura Haruno? Es una misión difícil, pero Yukari Hanako debe cumplirla, debe hacer de Cupido por el bien de Konoha. "Sakura, ahora es tu turno de joder a Sasuke"
1. Infiltrada

_Sumary: ¿Hacer Que Sasuke Uchiha Se Enamore de Sakura Haruno? Es una misión difícil, pero Yukari Hanako debe cumplirla, debe hacer de Cupido por el bien de Konoha._

Hola, hola, hola. Este es mi primer Fic de Naruto . ¡Chan! ¡Chan! Esto es 100% SasuSaku e_e NaruHina y NejiTen. Además de una pareja sorpresa. °w° Vale, vale denle una oportunidad, habrá lemon en el futuro — eso es una promesa—. La inspiración para este Fic nació de la imagen que uso de perfil, así que pueden darse una idea de cómo es Yukari.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo la trama de este fic y los personajes de invención mia me pertenecen.**

El Cap de hoy es técnicamente introductorio, es por eso que no vemos a Naruto o a Sakura, pero aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo, subiré el próximo capítulo muy pronto. Weee, sin más cháchara, espero que disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

**Midnight Lover.**

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Infiltrada.**_

_"—Yukari, hay algo que quiero pedirte._

_— Hare lo que sea por ti…_

_— Es una misión, muy importante"_

Yukari Hanako caminaba con pesadez detrás del tipo de cabello negro con actitud de mi-trasero-es-lo-único-que-me-importa. Sasuke Uchiha, era todo lo que se había imaginado, un cabron reservado y tan agradable como un perro con rabia. Sería difícil cumplir con su misión. Pero debía hacerlo.

Como fuera.

A sus espaldas caminaban un tipo tan alto y fornido como un dinosaurio y una pelirroja con anteojos, y a su lado un tipo con apariencia de tiburón. Ok, aquello era más bizarro de lo que se había imaginado, la habían atado para que no escapara y la llevaban a quien sabe dónde. El tal Uchiha seguro se había dado cuenta de que ella podía escapar sí se lo proponía, así que seguramente sospecharía que era una espía. Que sí lo era, pero ella tenía una dramática historia que aunque quizá no le asegurase la confianza de Sasuke Uchiha, al menos lograría arruinarle la noche.

— Oye, niño emo, ¿Falta mucho? ¡Me muero de hambre!— Dijo ella, rompiendo con el silencio que se cernía sobre ellos y sobre el bosque que atravesaban.

Se ganó una mirada indiferente del emo. Y una divertida del chico tiburón.

— Yo también tengo hambre, Sasuke. — Secundo el tiburoncito.

Realmente ella no tenía hambre, pero se moría de aburrimiento.

Tras una hora más de "silencioso-depresivo-aburrido" viaje, llegaron a una horrible casona a mitad de la nada, el lugar parecía sacado de una película de terror con todo gris y rodeado de árboles muertos.

Todo un espectáculo paranormal. Yukari tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer algún comentario sobre lo emo que era Sasuke Uchiha por querer dormir en un lugar así. Entraron en silencio y el muchacho tiburón la arrastro hasta la sala donde la desató y los cuatro miembros del equipo Hebi la rodearon.

— Podían elegir un mejor lugar para matarme, ¿saben?— Bromeó ella, un poco de humor negro no le venía mal a nadie.

— ¿Quién eres?— Preguntó Sasuke Uchiha, con la voz monótona pero autoritaria.

— Me llamo Yukari Hanako, soy una kunoichi de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes. O lo era. — Respondió, enseriándose.

— ¿Por qué nos sigues? Y, ¿Por qué dejaste que te capturáramos?

— Porque pienso matarte, Sasuke Uchiha. — Respondió ella, tratando de no sonreír con malicia.

— Me lo imaginaba, debemos acabar con ella Sasuke— Intervino la pelirroja.

— ¿Para qué quieres matarme?

— Para conservar tu cadáver en remojo, me muero por encoger tu cabeza y colgarla en mi cuarto.

— No es gracioso— Para Yukari, sí que lo era. — Seguro, quiere matarte para quitarte tus ojos, Sasuke.

A Yukari, se le escapo un "Ha" burlón y despectivo, ¿Para qué mierda podría querer ella los putos ojos de un Uchiha?

— Tus estúpidos ojos, no podrían importarme menos. — Dijo— Lo que yo quiero de ti, Sasuke Uchiha, es información. — Mintió.

— Es ilógico, ¿Para qué querrías matarlo?— Intervino, de nuevo, la pelirroja.

— Me ahorraría la molestia de tener que sacarte la información a los golpes.

Por supuesto, la pelirroja la miro como si tuviera tres ojos, y los otros dos miembros del equipo parecían más espectadores.

— ¿Información sobre qué? — Preguntó Sasuke. Serio.

— Sobre Itachi Uchiha. Y el Akatsuki

La tensión en la sala se volvió palpable al mencionar ese nombre, aunque Sasuke no demostró ninguna emoción, los demás la vieron con un deje de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué quieres con él?

— Matarlo. Solo eso.

— ¿Por qué querrías matarlo?

— Porque esa maldita organización, asesino a lo que quedaba de mi familia y me quitaron algo muy importante para mí, algo que recuperare a toda costa y, ese algo, está en posesión de Itachi Uchiha.

— ¿Puedo saber qué es eso que te quitaron?

— Mi honor. — Respondió, viendo fijamente a Sasuke.

Unos segundos, después, Yukari no pudo evitar explotar en risas frente a él. El emo, alzó una ceja y la miró inquisitivo.

— Es broma, no quiero recuperar mi honor, Dios que cursilería. Yo solo quiero recuperar, la espada de mi padre, la necesito.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Yo sé quien es ella!— Exclamó el chico tiburón.

Mierda, ojala no la hubiese descubierto. Sasuke lo miró por encima del hombro.

— Ella es la heredera del Clan Aoshima, su nombre real es Arashi, es la última portadora del Jagan.

— Te equivocas, niño tiburón, Arashi es mi hermano mayor, y no soy la última portadora del Jagan, pero tienes razón en algo, pertenezco al Clan Aoshima y soy su posible futura líder, pero necesito esa espada para poder serlo y, no me importa a quien deba matar para recuperarlo.

Un par de horas más tarde, Sasuke se encontraba meditando sobre qué hacer con la tal Yukari Aoshima o, Hanako, como fuera. Ciertamente, él había escuchado sobre el Jagan, pero lo que era más había escuchado de Clan Aoshima, hacia mucho habían sido un Clan numeroso pero, en la actualidad había caso desaparecido porque muchos daban caza a sus miembros para quitarles sus poderosos ojos. Los ojos del Lucifer. Así los llamaban, porque se decía que él primer Aoshima había hecho un trato con un demonio o un dios, y este le había otorgado la maldición y bendición de esos poderosos ojos.

Unos ojos azules con un pentagrama antiguo que parecían resplandecer.

En el primer instante que vio a Yukari, vio ese pentagrama y ese resplandor. Esos ojos, podían hacer hablar a los muertos, podían hacer ver ilusiones a los oponentes e incluso controlarlos y, además mostraban el futuro. Además tenía ese elegante estilo de pelea que parecía un baile, usaba hilos para asesinar, era extremadamente rápida y totalmente letal, no dudaba en asesinar.

Sí ella de verdad, tenía el deseo de asesinar a Itachi, sería de mucha utilidad, con ella quizá podría consumar su venganza y terminar con todo más rápido.

Terminar con todo.

Ella era fuerte, un kunoichi de temer. Se había enfrentado a ellos sola y había dado batalla, pero al final se había dejado atrapar. Como fuese, Sasuke tenía intención de correr el riesgo, si con eso lograba terminar con todo.

Alzando para ver la luna, se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Quería descansar, en los delicados brazos que alguna vez lo habían estrechado.

Suspiro y, se dispuso a entrar nuevamente a la sala, donde Yukari hablaba con Suigetsu. Cuando entró, todos los presentes fijaron la mirada en él.

— Si quieres asesinar a Itachi, deberías venir con nosotros— Dijo sin más.

— ¡Sasuke, ella quiere matarte!— Protestó Karin.

— Estoy de acuerdo en juntar fuerzas, si con eso encuentro la espada de mi padre. — Proclamó ella. — Y tranquilo, no te matare.

Bajo la mirada de desconfianza de Karin.

— No dejare que lo hagas. — Le dijo y ella sonrió.

¡Lo había logrado!

Bueno, no. Solo era el mero comienzo de su misión. Tendría que poner todo su esfuerzo en lo que parecía la misión más difícil de todas. Hacer que Sasuke Uchiha volviera a Konoha y desistiera de su venganza o, sino, asesinarlo junto con su equipo. Tardaría mucho en lograrlo, pero no podía decepcionarlo.

Él contaba con ella para cumplir con esa misión. Y ella quería terminar tan rápido como fuese posible para volver con él. No solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, por las misiones que ambos debían cumplir, pero los instantes en que podía estar con él eran los más felices para ella.

Si, estaba locamente enamorada.

Y lo único que quería era terminar con su misión para volver con esa persona especial. Porque Yukari, haría cualquier cosa por estar con él. Lo había dejado todo, sus ambiciones, sus intenciones de venganza, su vida, sus amigos y familiares; para irse con un shinobi al que poco podía ver, pero que amaba más que a nadie.

Pero él le había hecho prometer volver con vida. Y eso haría. Yukari entendía que Sasuke Uchiha no era de confianza y que, quizá, él quisiera matarla cuando menos se lo esperasen. Sin embargo, ella tenía varios trucos bajo la manga. No era la primera vez que ejercía el papel de espía, no era la primera vez que miraba a alguien a los ojos y le mentía para matarlo al darse vuelta. No era que le disfrutase hacer aquello, pero era parte de su misión.

Y siempre. Siempre. La misión debía cumplirse, bajo cualquier costo, aunque ese costo fuese su propia vida. Ella estaba lista para morir en cualquier momento por el bien de su misión.

Y sí moría a manos de Sasuke Uchiha cuando descubriera la verdad sobre ella, al menos, se aseguraría de cumplir su misión primero. Se encargaría que Sasuke Uchiha se enamorara de Sakura Haruno, y así calmaría la sed de venganza de él, calmaría el dolor de la espera de ella. Y calmaría el dolor de la culpa de ese hombre que tanto amaba.

Si, lo haría.

Aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

* * *

Okeey, esto es todo, por ahora. El próximo capítulo será más largo — esa es otra promesa— Esperó su opinión y les dejo un avance del px capitulo.

Titulo: Un emo enamorado.

"¿Quién mierda te crees que eres, Uchiha?" "Hay alguien en quien no dejo de pensar… era mi compañera de equipo" "¡Confías en ella más que en mi!" "Solo quiero que Sasuke vuelva" "Naruto, eres ciego como murciélago y estúpido como gallina" "Toda la vida enamorada de un cabron que no puede dejar de pensar en otra, eso no es amor, es masoquismo"

Gracias.

Att: LadySol.


	2. Un Emo Enamorado

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo la trama de este fic y los personajes de invención mia me pertenecen.**_

Holas, Holas. Eh vuelto con el segundo capítulo, trate de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Wee, en este capítulo vemos a nuestros protagonistas embarcar una misión que les traerá más de una sorpresita. La canción que canta Yukari, como muchos sabrán es Moves like jagger.

Valeee, aquui el capitulo dos.

* * *

**_Capitulo dos: Un emo enamorado._**

"—_Yukari, ¿Crees que exista el Infierno?..._

— _Tú eres el Infierno._

_Él sonrió con amargura, ella continuo llorando en silencio._

— _Entonces, tú debes ser el Cielo."_

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

Los gritos estrepitosos de un joven resonaron por los pasillos del hospital, acabando con la paz del lugar. Estaba empezando a atardecer y todo el lugar era iluminado por la luz naranja. Sakura, se había quedado dormida en una silla. Al escuchar el bullicio se levanto y se masajeo la nuca, se había dormido en la posición más jodida de todas. Diablos, además la cabeza le quería explotar.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

No hacía falta preguntarse quién coño estaba gritando por los pasillos del hospital. Ella sabia quien era, e iba a darle la paliza de su vida. No se inmuto cuando vio a Naruto entrar en la sala donde estaba, el rubio entro gritando y apenas lo hizo, fue recibido por un puñetazo certero en el estomago.

— ¡Esto es un hospital, deja de gritar, idiota!— Le reprendió.

— Ah, mierda, como duele. — Se quejo su amigo, arrodillándose mientras se sostenía el estomago— ¿Por qué tienes que golpearme?

— ¡Porque me no tengo nada mejor que hacer que repartir golpes a todos los ninjas tarados de la aldea!— Respondió sarcástica— Y, sabiendo que tan bruto eres, no es de extrañar que siempre te este pateando el culo.

— A mi me da la impresión que estas de mal humor, Sakura.

Sakura lo miró de la forma más fea que pudo mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Pero su intento de aterrorizarlo se vio frustrado cuando un "crack" sonó secamente. El cuello le empezó a doler como el infierno.

— Agh…— Se quejó— Esto es tú culpa, Naruto. Es tu maldita culpa.

— Si, tú definitivamente no estás de humor hoy. — El rubio puso cara de idiota. Para variar. — ¿Quieres un masaje?— Preguntó, poniéndose en pie.

— ¡Evidentemente!

Naruto, se colocó detrás de ella, mientras Sakura se sostenía los mechones de cabello rosa, dejando su cuello expuesto a Naruto. Pasaron un par de segundos, Naruto vaciló. Y Sakura lo notó. Para él, no era un simple masaje, era contacto físico.

Y para él, ese contacto físico era tanto placer como tortura.

Sakura lo sabía, lo mucho que lastimaba a Naruto… pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Si no había olvidado a Sasuke. No podía —ni quería— superarlo. El pobre Naruto, tenía que sufrir por eso, porque aunque él también quisiera a Sasuke de vuelta, eso no cambiaba las cosas. Él seguía sufriendo por culpa de ella.

Sakura sintió como Naruto, aspiraba con fuerza, estaba demasiado cerca, con su rostro más cerca de su cuello de lo que realmente era necesario.

Sus manos se tardaron en recorrer su cuello. Y Sakura, tuvo la necesidad de revolverse, para evitar que él se hiciera una idea equivocada. Sakura estuvo a punto de decirle a Naruto que ya no era necesario el masaje cuando escuchó a alguien carraspear. Ambos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con un Neji de expresión seria y una Hinata que miraba al suelo con expresión triste.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco. MI-ER-DA. Hinata los había visto, la pobre Hinata. Okeey, estaba claro. Sakura era una maldita, no solo hacía sufrir a Naruto sino que también hacia sufrir a Hinata.

¿Cómo una sola persona podía hacer sufrir a tantos más? Quiza ella estuviera en una de esas fases de baja autoestima donde uno se culpa hasta por respirar el aire de los demás.

O, quizá, todo era cierto, y ella era una calamidad ambulante.

— ¡Estaba a punto de decirle! ¡No me mires así!— Dijo Naruto a Neji, alzando las manos.

Sakura casi pudo ver como Neji se mordía la lengua para no soltar algo como "No ibas a decirle una mierda, estabas muy ocupado pensando en follartela, maldito". Ella no lo hubiese culpado por decir algo así, Hinata era su prima, después de todo.

— ¿Qué venias a decirme, Naruto?— Preguntó, seria.

— ¡Tenemos una misión urgente!— Anunció, entusiasmado.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el hospital y ahora le venían con esto.

— Dile el resto, Naruto. — Inquirió Neji, serenamente.

— Bueno, al parecer Akatsuki tiene un miembro nuevo, o al menos un miembro del que no estábamos enterados. — Sakura se sorprendió— En realidad ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sea un miembro, pero ah llegado información de que se le ha visto junto a Kisame Hoshigaki y, se dice, que se le ah visto llevando la capa de la organización.

Toda la molestia de Sakura por la misión desapareció. La esperanza de encontrar a Sasuke renació una vez más.

— ¿Cómo podemos dar con esta persona?— Preguntó ella, sumamente interesada.

Neji le tendió una fotografía. Al verla, Sakura se encontró con un joven entre los 16 y 18 años, de cabello negro y piel blanca. En la foto, él miraba por encima del hombro a alguien, y le sonreía alegremente. Era un chico muy apuesto.

— ¿Alguna idea de dónde encontrarlo?— Preguntó, sin dejar de ver la foto.

— Le han visto a las a fuera de la aldea de la arena. — Respondió Neji. — Al parecer viaja seguido ah estos lugares, a pesar de haber quedado ciego hacen un año.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ciego? Pero si en esta fotografía se le ve perfectamente normal.

Neji no respondió, en cambio vio a Naruto como diciendo "¿Se lo digo yo? O, ¿se lo dices tú?"

— Bueno, eh allí el problema con la misión, la información que te di sobre el trabajando para el Akatsuki es algo antigua, tiene unos cuantos años archivada, pero como nunca han dado con él no se ah podido confirmar. Nuestra misión es buscarle y seguirle para ver si podemos confirmar esta sospecha.

Sakura miró la foto nuevamente. No parecía alguien cruel y despiadado como los demás miembros del Akatsuki, parecía feliz y despreocupado.

Pero las apariencias engañan.

— Bien, hagámoslo.

Naruto suspiró aliviado.

— Pensé que lo verías como una pérdida de tiempo.

Sakura sonrió con nostalgia a la fotografía.

— Información es información, quien sabe, a lo mejor, Yozora si podría ayudarnos. —Su sonrisa se torno un poco más triste— Solo quiero que Sasuke vuelva, y hare todo para lograrlo.

Todos los presentes, incluida ella, notaron la pequeña mueca de dolor en el rostro de Naruto.

Carajo.

Naruto caminaba junto a Neji, incomodo. Su incomodidad nacía de la forma en que Neji lo miraba, como si estuviese imaginando una sanguinaria forma de matarlo.

— ¡Vale! ¡¿Por qué mierda me miras así?— Gritó.

Neji simplemente bufó.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?

— Naruto, eres ciego como murciélago y estúpido como gallina. — Dijo serenamente— No ves más allá de lo que está en la punta de puta nariz.

— Ya— Dijo el rubio. — Estas presumiendo de tus endiablados ojos conmigo.

Neji soltó una palabrota.

— ¿Qué mierda le viste?— Naruto lo miró confundido, porque Neji parecía hablarle a nadie. Estaba loco. — Toda la vida enamorada de un cabron que no puede dejar de pensar en otra, eso no es amor, es masoquismo.

— Neji, ¿tienes algún amigo imaginario o estas sintiéndote mal? ¿Te diagnosticaron esquizofrenia recientemente?

— ¡¿Y a ti te diagnosticaron idiotez crónica, de estado terminal, por casualidad?

Ahm, si, Neji era esquizofrénico. A Naruto no le quedaba duda.

Sasuke estaba parado sobre un angosto muro, esperando a Yukari. El resto del equipo Hebi se encontraban dentro de una cueva alrededor de una cálida fogata. Suspiró. Se estaba tardando más de la cuenta.

Mierda.

La había enviado en busca de información sobre el Akatsuki a una taberna de mala muerte llena de shinobis descarriados y fuertes. Por supuesto, ella era fuerte, pero siempre, siempre, hay alguien más fuerte en alguna parte.

Y quien sabe, quizá esa persona más fuerte estaba justamente en esa taberna. Buscando matarla o algo mucho peor. No podía darse el lujo de perder a Yukari, la necesitaba a ella, y a sus ojos para encontrar a Itachi. Esos ojos que veían el futuro, aunque de forma incierta, eran extremadamente útiles.

Cuando estuvo decidido a buscarla, escucho un canturreo alegre entre los árboles.

Un canturreo _demasiado _alegre.

Era Yukari.

Totalmente ebria.

_ ¡Oh! Just shoot for the stars,_

_If it feels right…Then aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away_

_Make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave _

Sasuke alzo una ceja. Seis meses, habían pasado seis desgraciados meses desde que ella estaba en el equipo Hebi, y seguía siendo tan condenadamente irresponsable con el alcohol, por lo cual Karin siempre andaba gritando "Confías en ella más que en mi" o "yo soy mucho más responsable". Ella sinceramente, no podía ni con una copa. Salto rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella, e igual de rápido la empujo contra un árbol tapándole la boca para que se callara.

— ¿Estas intentando que descubran nuestro escondite, Yukari?— Preguntó, con su habitual tono monótono y sereno.

Ella le aparto la mano.

— ¿Estas intentado violarme o que mierda? ¡Aléjate, desgraciado!

— Deja de gritar. — Respondió.

— ¡Yo no estoy gritando!— Si, si estaba gritando.

— ¿Acaso te dije que podías irte de juerga, Yukari? Se suponía que solo buscaras información.

Yukari alzó los brazos con exasperación.

— Eres un maldito emo aburrido. — Su aliento olía a sake. — No iba a sacar información solo preguntando, tenía que hacerme amiga de esos tipos, y adivina: son unos adorables bastardos. Me invitaron a beber con ellos y además, me dijeron que cuando necesitara ayuda los buscara y así.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente la clase de _ayuda_ que esos tipos le estaban ofreciendo. ¿Cómo mierda ella no se daba cuenta de esas cosas?

— Además, Sasuke— Continuó ella— Te traje no solo información, también traje un regalo especial: ¡una botella de buen sake, casi completa!— Ella alzó la cosa para que él la viera.

No estaba casi completa, estaba a la mitad.

Sasuke la miró lo peor que pudo, la recorrió con la mirada mirándola como si quisiera desaparecerla o como si la estuviera insultando en su mente — lo que no era del todo falso— Su enojo, creció cuando vio el pronunciado escote de la muchacha. A la mierda. Tomo el cierre de su chaleco negro de cuero y lo subió casi hasta el cuello.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te crees que eres, Uchiha?— Gritó— Yo uso el escote que se me viene en gana, ¡soy mucho mayor que tu y hago lo que quiera! ¡No eres mi madre!

No, pero en su mente, Sasuke veía a Yukari como una especie de hermana menor— aunque fuese mayor— y, es que a sus casi 19 años, Yukari era prácticamente inocente a la malicia del mundo.

— Te perdonare esta Uchiha, pero a cambio tienes que beber sake conmigo.

Claro que iba a hacerlo, no era fanático de la bebida, pero a él le había falta una buena dosis de alcohol.

— Dame un trago. — Dijo.

— ¡Cantemos, Sasuke! — Exclamó. — _I've got the moves like jagger…I've got the moves like jagger_

— Basta, Yukari.

— Ah, cierto. Eres emo, propón algo para cortarse las venas y te seguiré si me la sé.

Yukari se ganó una mala Mirada de Sasuke — ¡Que novedad! Sasuke no veía bien ni a su madre—. Ambos estaban sentados sobre el pasto bebiendo sake en una cálida noche de verano con luna llena. Usualmente a Yukari se le nublaba la mente al tomar sake, pero aquella noche había tenido una revelación. ¿Qué más romántico que un hombre pensando en la mujer que ama en una noche así?

Entonces puso en marcha su plan.

— Sasuke— Llamó, el hizo un sonido para confirmar que escuchaba— ¿Extrañas algo de te aldea? Quiero decir, incluso tú debes haber querido a algo o, a _alguien._

— Extraño mi cama y la tranquilidad de mi casa.

— Ah, Sasuke. No seas tan aburrido, debe haber alguien en quien pienses.

Sasuke miró al cielo con nostalgia.

— Promete que no le dirás a nadie. — Dijo, en voz baja, pero que ella escuchó.

— Oh, sí. Me muero por ir a contarles sobre tus jodidos sentimientos a los demás.

— Bueno, tú y Suigetsu parecen las viejas chismosas de turno.

¡El diablo! Sasuke Uchiha intentando hacer un chiste. Los milagros existen.

— Prometo no decirlo.

— Hay alguien en quien no dejo de pensar… era mi compañera de equipo. — Confesó, sin quitar la jodida mirada nostálgica. — Su nombre es Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

_Como si no lo supiera,_ pensó Yukari.

— ¿La amas?

— No lo sé. — respondió.

— Si un hombre se pasa más tiempo pensando en una mujer que en sí mismo, está irremediablemente enamorado.

— Que mierda más ilógica.

— Así es el amor, niño. La mierda más ilógica que hay. — Respondió. — Te apuesto lo que queda de sake a que te la pasas pensando en ñoñeces como sus ojos y cabello o, esos detalles que mientras estabas a su lado no notabas, pero que ahora se han vuelto lo más importante. Mierdas como: su olor, lo suave que era su piel, como se iluminaban sus ojos al verte, su sonrisa y, lo peor, la forma en que decía tu nombre…

Yukari notó la casi imperceptible sonrisa de Sasuke.

— ¿Lees la mente?

— Ustedes los emos enamorados son todos iguales, ocupan más tiempo pensando en lo mucho aman a una chica, que diciéndoselo. — Yukari dio tomo un trago de sake—Y, decírselo es la clave del éxito.

Sasuke miró la luna llena y Yukari hizo lo mismo mientras el viento les revolvía el cabello. Estar enamorado era una mierda en una noche como aquella, cuando esa persona no estaba y en su lugar solo había un buen amigo junto a una botella de sake.

— Cambiando el tema. — Se había tardado mucho en decirlo— ¿Qué pasa con la información que te pedí?

— Ah, pues, ellos dicen que hay reportes de un chico que se ha visto acompañando a Kisame Hoshigaki y usando la capa de akatsuki, no está lejos, podemos llegar en unas cuatro horas sino descansamos, estamos muy cerca del camino que lleva hasta el lugar. — Informó— Pero, Sasuke, yo creo que esa información es falsa.

— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

— Según ellos el chico se llama Yozora y es ciego. — Respondió— Si es él, entonces están equivocados al pensar que esta con el Akatsuki.

— ¿Le conoces?

— Es mi hermano. — Confesó. — Nuestro clan lo cree muerto, pero en realidad no es así, yo soy la única que sabe la verdad. Podemos ir a preguntarle pero él no está en el akatsuki, lo aseguro.

Yukari se quedo en silencio. Sasuke no quiso decir nada más, parecía un tema delicado. Ella solo había dicho que tenía un hermano, aunque él había escuchado que eran tres hijos de la familia principal del clan Aoshima. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio y entonces Yukari se puso en pie súbitamente. Sus ojos resplandecían.

— Alguien viene. — Dijo. Estaba teniendo una de sus visiones— Son ninjas, tres mujeres, dos hombres.

Sasuke la escuchó atentamente.

— Se están acercando, rápido. Son de Konoha, uno de ellos sabe que estamos aquí. Puede vernos, pero no reconocernos.

— Escóndete, no permitas que te vean, Yukari. — Dijo— Busca a los demás, debemos irnos.

— ¡No te dejare pelear solo!

— Hazlo que te digo, por una maldita vez.

Yukari lo vio, sus ojos ya no brillaban, volvían a ser azul Caribe.

— No la lastimes.

Sin decir más se escondió entre las sombras. Ella tenía esta forma de esconderse en la oscuridad, como si desvaneciera su cuerpo.

Sasuke entendía las palabras de Yukari. Las entendía perfectamente. Cerró los ojos y esperó, unos minutos.

Los abrió con el sharingan activado.

Ya habían llegado.

Cinco segundos más tarde se encontró frente a él, a Naruto, Neji, Hinata y Ten Ten.

Y a una jadeante Sakura. Tuvo una sensación de deja vu cuando la vio pronunciar en voz baja su nombre, era lo mismo que había pasado al verla en la guarida de Orochimaru.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— Esta vez lo dijo en voz alta.

Y entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta. Yukari tenía razón, había estado pensando como loco en la forma en que ella articulaba las silabas de su nombre y en como sonaba su voz al decirlo. Y lo peor, había estado ansiando volver a escucharla pronunciarlo.

Condenada Yukari.

Estaba totalmente en lo cierto.

Había estado pensando en los detalles que antes no notaba, pero que ahora eran tan importantes.

Estaba posiblemente enamorado.

* * *

Ahaa, eso es todo por ahora, subiré el próximo capítulo pronto y aquí los adelantos.

Capitulo Tres: El amor es una pendejada.

"¡Yukari!... Yukari está…" "¡Sasuke! Te lo suplico, regresa a Konoha" "Sino entienden por las buenas, entonces los hare entender por las malas" "Mierda, escapa y no te preocupes por mí, yo se me cuidar sola" "Solo no te mueras" "Si Sakura se muere, será tu culpa y solo tu culpa, ¿entendiste?"

Nos leemos.

Att LadySol.


	3. El Amor Es Una Pendejada

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo la trama de este fic y los personajes de invención mía me pertenecen. **_

Eh gente. Estoy de vuelta y traigo el capitulo 3 conmigo. Oh sí. Aclaración sobre este capítulo: Uhm no, no tengo nada que aclarar n_n…. Sin embargo quería disculparme porque revisando el capitulo anterior —Si, los reviso como unas mil veces y aun así tienen errores. _Puta suerte— _Me di cuenta que decía que Yukari está a punto de cumplir 19 años, pero eso no es verdad. Ella en realidad está a punto de cumplir 20 años._ Anciana._

Lo siento por eso, u_u…. Vale, apenada y todo les dejo el capitulo 3.

_**Capitulo 3: El amor es una pendejada.**_

"— _Yukari, hay algo más que quiero pedirte…_

"— _¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?_

— _Vuelve con vida, por favor._

_Y entonces la besó."_

Sakura saltaba por entre los árboles un poco por delante de Hinata y Tenten. La última se había unido un poco tarde a la misión ya que había estado cumpliendo con otra misión aparte. Sakura se compadeció un poco de ella, estaba sumamente cansada.

Neji y Naruto iban delante, después de dos días de viaje ya estaban cerca de su destino. Habían descansado un poco hacia unas horas, y aún tenían entre tres y cuatro horas de viaje por delante.

— ¡Alto!— Dijo Neji, deteniéndose en seco.

Todos se quedaron quietos sobre las ramas mirándole. Tenía su Byakugan activado, Neji chasqueó la lengua con molestia y luego se mordió el labio inferior. Como si pensara que hacer con respecto a la situación.

— Hay dos personas cerca de aquí. — Dijo, pasados unos segundos. — Son ninjas.

— ¿Podemos evitarlos?— Preguntó Tenten, viéndole.

Neji se revolvió incomodo. Y entonces miró a Sakura y a Naruto.

— No creo que quieran evitarlos. — Les dijo— Me parece que uno de ellos es Uchiha.

Sakura sintio como si se tragara una piedra gigante y se le hubiese quedado atascada en la garganta.

Ni ella ni Naruto lo pensaron.

— ¡¿Donde?— Exigió saber Naruto.

Neji vaciló.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Dime donde!

— Por ahí—dijo al fin, señalando el lugar.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontró en poco tiempo frente a él. Sin poder creérselo, ¿era él? ¿Realmente era él? Había soñado tantas veces con el momento de volver a verlo, lo había ansiado y ahora lo estaba viviendo. Sasuke estaba frente a ella.

Pensó, que quizá, era ella la única con esa sensación de deja vu, al verlo parado sobre una pequeña colina con la mirada fría, viéndolos desde arriba sin ningún interés. Sakura no terminaba de creerse que estaba parada frente a él, y ambos estaban viéndose fijamente, como si el resto del puto mundo no existiera.

Pensaba que quizá, con ese prolongado contacto visual, ella podría transmitirle todas sus dudas y sentimientos a Sasuke. Cosas como: "¡Vuelve!", "¿Por qué haces esto?" O, "Al menos, déjame ir contigo" pero, no podía exigirle tanto a la vida. No podía pretender o esperar a que con tan solo verla a los ojos, Sasuke entendiera todo el dolor que sentía por su ida.

Él no dijo absolutamente nada. Ni una palabra, ni una mirada cálida.

No. Como siempre, era inexpresivo. Pero no quitaba su mirada de la de ella.

— ¡Sasuke!— Naruto rompió el silencio.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, acabando con su momento de contacto visual. Su expresión no cambio ni un ápice.

— Hmp. —Soltó, distraídamente— Naruto…

— ¡Sasuke! Te lo suplico, regresa a Konoha. — Sakura no supo cuando o como se le escaparon las palabras, solo supo que fue involuntario. — Por favor.

— No seas tonto, Sasuke. — Agregó Naruto— Vengarte de Itachi, solo te hará como él.

Sasuke soltó otro "Hmp", típico de él.

— No creas que tu lógica barata podrá hacerme cambiar de parecer, Naruto. — Dijo, secamente— Supliquen, lloren o sufran… no podrán hacerme cambiar de parecer.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

— Entonces insistiré y seguiré insistiendo. — Gruñó.

Sasuke sonrió de forma burlona, mientras llevaba su mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

— Si no entienden por las buenas, entonces los hare entender por las malas— La voz de Sasuke no tenía ningún sentimiento, pero siempre resonaba con un molesto toque altanero.

— Eso mismo te digo yo. — Espetó Naruto, sonriendo.

Y entonces empezó la pelea.

.

.

.

Tsk. Yukari chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Sasuke al fin se había encontrado con Sakura y en vez de decirle que la extrañaba o mierda así; el muy bastardo se pone a pelear con ella y el muchacho rubio, Naruto, había dicho Sasuke.

Con el ceño fruncido, y de mal humor, Yukari miró al resto del equipo Hebi por encima del hombro.

— Sasuke ordenó que escapáramos, sin embargo no sé ustedes, pero yo iré a darle una mano. — Les dijo.

— Ah ¡Yo me apunto!— Dijo Suigetsu, con entusiasmo. — Oye, zanahoria con herpes, ¿Qué mierda harás? Aparte de estorbar.

— ¡El herpes lo tienes tu en el culo!— Chilló Karin— Yo también iré a ayudar a Sasuke.

Juugo solo asintió con la cabeza.

— Vale— Dijo Yukari— Encárguense de esos tres. Yo me quedo con el rubio teñido de ahí.

Los tres salieron disparados a ayudar a Sasuke. Yukari se puso su desgastada capa blanca que usaba para viajar. La cosa había tenido mejores tiempos, ahora estaba rasgada por las puntas, pero afortunadamente conservaba su impecable color blanco.

Colocándose la capucha miró en dirección a donde se desarrollaba la pelea. Sasuke y Sakura necesitaban tiempo a solas, y ella iba a ayudarles con eso. No iba a permitir que un puñetero rubio teñido le jodiera su brillante plan.

"_Rubio, estas jodido" _Pensó, y entonces se dispuso a acabar con él.

.

.

.

Sakura casi no podía participar en la batalla. Es que Naruto y Sasuke eran muy fuertes, ella sentía que era un estorbo. No tenía oportunidad contra ellos dos, aunque daba lo mejor de sí, nada parecía resultar. Mientras ambos luchaban entre sí, ella sintió dentro de su pecho esa rabia e impotencia que se siente cuando uno da su mejor esfuerzo y aún así no logra nada.

Cuando se disponía a volver a la lucha, a intentarlo en vano nuevamente, una mancha blanca atravesó su visión. Era demasiado rápido. Un ninja. Salió de entre los árboles, de la nada y sin esfuerzo le propino a Naruto una certera patada que apenas pudo detener con su ante brazo.

Sakura no pudo verle la cara al ninja, y era como si, en realidad, fuera la capa blanca moviéndose sola. —Como ver a Vincet Valentine* pelear—.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Cuidado!

Muy tarde, no pudo advertirle lo suficientemente rápido, y el ninja volvió a patear a Naruto, esta vez estampándolo contra un árbol. Sakura pudo escuchar sus huesos crujir. Sin darle descanso, el ninja de la capa blanca, movió su mano y como si bailaran, hilos negros y aparentemente afilados empezaron a moverse a su voluntad. Los hilos se lanzaron contra Naruto, enredándose en su ante brazo, eran tan afilados y la presión fue tan fuerte que incluso le hicieron sangrar.

— Agh…— Gruñó Naruto— Maldito, te voy a…

No pudo terminar, el ninja movió un dedo, solo uno de sus dedos, y con sus hilos mando a volar a Naruto, quien cayó en alguna parte entre los árboles. Sakura se había convertido en una espectadora, al igual que Sasuke.

Más sin embargo, al ver al ninja acercarse a Sasuke, se asustó. Ese tipo era fuerte.

— No lo subestimes…— Le dijo Sasuke— Y no dejes que te mate.

El ninja desapareció más rápido de lo que Sakura pudo notar, dejándola sola con la mirada de Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura mentiría al decir que no estaba asustada. Se estaba jugando la vida y, además, la posibilidad de traer a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha.

Pero no iba a demostrárselo.

— No creas que seré blanda contigo, Sasuke-kun. — Le dijo— Mi objetivo es llevarte de vuelta a Konoha, aunque sea amarrado.

Sakura vio como Sasuke dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— No digas niñerías y vete. — Fue lo que le dijo.

Sakura no se lo creía. Le estaba diciendo que huyera, quizá fuese cierto que ella no podía vencer a Sasuke, pero eso no le quitaba el derecho a intentarlo. Y ella, no pensaba desperdiciar su oportunidad.

— No me voy a ningún lado— Dijo, mirándolo con determinación— No creas que eres tan especial como para que no te patee el trasero, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

Uhm, quizá estaría de buen humor.

— No seas testaruda, evítame el tener que lastimarte, solo vete.

Sakura lo mando a la mierda mentalmente. Y sacando lo más rápido que pudo un kunai, se lanzó a atacarlo.

Por su puesto, el detuvo su ataque con su espada, con mucha facilidad. Pero eso no era todo…

Sakura lanzó un golpe que Sasuke esquivo echándose atrás. Seguidamente y sin detenerse a nada más, Sakura lanzo el kunai a Sasuke. Él lo detuvo usando su espada, y ella aprovecho el momento para dar otro golpe.

Sus puños no lo tocaban, él no necesitaba esforzarse mucho para evitarlos. Pero ella seguía intentándolo, seguía dando lo mejor de sí, para cumplir su deseo de traerlo de vuelta. Nuevamente, Sakura sacó un kunai a toda velocidad, y atacó a Sasuke empleando toda su fuerza.

Cuando el kunai choco contra la espada de él, saltaron chispas y, los rostros de ambos quedaron muy cerca. Por un segundo a Sakura le pareció ver una mueca de pena en el rostro de Sasuke.

— Deja esto, Sakura. — Susurró, moviendo sus labios cerca de los de ella— Solo vete, no quiero lastimarte.

Empleando más fuerza, Sakura dijo:

— Tu eres quien debe dejar esto, Sasuke-kun— Estaba al borde de las lágrimas— Vuelve a Konoha, por favor. — Se le quebró la voz, y sollozó. — Porque, yo realmente te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke la miró con sus oscuros ojos.

— Eso no basta, Sakura. El amor, no me es razón suficiente para volver, yo necesito consumar mi venganza.

Las lágrimas cayeron inminentes por sus mejillas.

— ¡Entonces al menos, déjame ir contigo!

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿En serio abandonaría Konoha por él? ¿Lo dejaría todo por amor?

— Lo último que quiero, es que tu vivas este infierno, Sakura.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Sakura notó que estaban más cerca que antes, sus labios a solo unos centímetros. Un solo movimiento y podría besarlo. Ella se movió, tratando de cazar los labios de él, pero él se separó impidiéndole tocarlos.

— No hagas esto. — Susurró. — No soy lo que tú crees que soy.

— Eres un desgraciado, eso es lo que creo que eres… Y, la verdad, no sé porque mierda me enamore de ti, cuando hay muchos mejores.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Si, quizá había mejores, pero para ella solo existía él.

— Lo siento.

Y tras decirle eso, Sakura sintió un golpe en su estomago, y lo último que vio antes de quedarse inconsciente, fueron los tristes ojos oscuros de Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba exhausto. Ya no podía más, estaba dando todo para pelear contra aquel ninja. Pero solo podía defenderse, ni si quiera le daba oportunidad de atacar. Naruto se sentía ridículo e impotente. Ese ninja encapuchado era demasiado fuerte; además era elegante al luchar, su estilo de batalla era como la danza de una bailarina de ballet; Naruto se había percatado de que en su cintura llevaba un pequeño bolsito blanco con la forma de la cara de un oso de peluche.

Lo que lo llevaba a pensar que el tipo tenía que ser un marica.

Y pues, si estaba ayudando a Sasuke, Naruto no podía evitar hacerse algunas preguntas.

Estaban luchando en medio de un pequeño claro iluminado por la intensa luz de la luna. El encapuchado estaba sobre la rama de un árbol, Naruto quería ver su rostro. Pero incluso desde el suelo donde estaba no podía verlo y, se moría de ganas por quitarle la capucha.

Naruto estaba en desventaja, ni siquiera sus clones de sombra le ayudaban, porque los hilos del ninja-de-la-jodida-capa-blanca estaban por todos lados. Se sentía como un mosquito al caer en una telaraña. Si empezaba a hacer movimientos sin premeditarlos terminaría envuelto en esos condenados hilos, y no podía cortarlos, eran muy resistentes, además si lo hacía muchos más lo atacaban.

No veía la forma de ganarle a ese tipo. Y quería volver a donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura, porque le preocupaba el bienestar de Sakura.

Naruto volvió a intentar atacar al desgraciado y él hizo lo mismo. Pero cuando estaban a punto de chocar kunai contra kunai. Una muchacha pelirroja apareció de la nada, interponiéndose, la chica trato de protegerse y Naruto trato de detenerse pero no le dio tiempo, estaba muy cerca. En cambio, el ninja de la capa blanca, se movió rápido. Tomó a Naruto y a la pelirroja de las muñecas y desvió ambas manos que empuñaban kunais para que no pudiera lastimarse entre ellos.

Entonces Naruto vio su oportunidad. Haciendo un movimiento mecánico con la muñeca, la movió rápidamente y en cambio tomo el brazo del ninja. Y entonces lo arrojó contra un árbol con fuerza, el ninja se golpeo la espalda.

Naruto vio en cámara lenta el impacto y escucho como sus costillas se rompían.

— Ha. Chúpate esa, ninja loco.

Naruto se felicitó así mismo, mentalmente.

Al ver que el ninja no se levantaba y la pelirroja seguía en el suelo, decidió acercarse para hacer lo que había ansiado desde que empezó la pelea, verle la maldita cara al tipo.

Al acercarse Naruto descubrió unas piernas torneadas y esbeltas. Una fina cintura. Y… Dios, no era posible, un enorme busto.

¡Era una chica! ¡Mierda!

Su rostro estaba descubierto y Naruto tragó en seco al ver que era extremadamente bonita. Había sido demasiado rudo, aunque ella tampoco hubiese sido delicada.

La chica tenia la piel blanca como el marfil, pestañas negras azabache como su cabello, los labios carnosos y rojos, mejillas rojizas….y, en general, parecía un ángel. Ah, no jodas.

Naruto se acercó un poco más para verla.

Y entonces ella sonrió.

Y luego abrió los ojos.

Cuando Naruto se fijó, tenía la espalda contra el suelo y, la bonita chica ninja, estaba sentada sobre él. Con-un-kunai-en-su-cuello. Naruto tragó en seco nuevamente. Ella tenía los ojos azules, de un azul Caribe que jamás había visto antes. No tenía idea de cómo salir de aquella. Ella estaba herida y aún así estaba ahí, buscando matarlo.

Sin embargo la salvación de Naruto llegó con una shuriken lanzada desde la distancia. La chica de los ojos azules se movió rápido y, llevándose a su compañera pelirroja con ella, escapó.

Naruto suspiró, y volteó a ver a su salvadora.

Hinata.

Naruto vio que Hinata estaba herida, tenía un corte profundo en su pierna y corrió a ayudarla.

— ¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?

— Si, tienes que ir a ayudar a Sakura, esas dos escaparon en dirección a donde esta ella. — Le dijo, con dificultad.

— Déjame ayudarte.

— Vete Naruto-kun… los otros dos vienen para acá, son muy fuertes.

— ¡No te dejare aquí sola!— Exclamó el rubio.

— Escapa, y no te preocupes por mí, yo me se cuidar sola— Respondió— Sakura te necesita.

— Tú también me necesitas, Hinata. — El la alzó en sus brazos. — No te abandonare, Hinata. Nunca.

Naruto, claramente no lo notó. Pero Hinata estaba muy sonrojada, y a pesar del dolor de su pierna, ella estaba sonriendo.

.

.

.

Sasuke cargó a Sakura con sumo cuidado, la llevo hasta un árbol donde la recostó. Con suavidad, le aparto unos mechones de cabello del rostro. Por alguna razón, no podía quitarse la sonrisa estúpida de la cara — tampoco era que quisiera hacerlo—. Mientras se ponía en pie, notó que Yukari y Karin llegaban hasta donde estaba.

Escuchó un sonido seco detrás de él. Como el de alguien desplomándose en el suelo.

Mierda, no.

— Sasuke…— Era la voz de Karin.

Silencio.

— ¡Yukari!... Yukari está…

Sasuke se apresuró a ir hasta donde estaban. Al llegar, se encontró primero con la sangre y después con el rostro pálido de Yukari. Ella se sostenía un costado con vehemencia. Había un charco carmesí bajo su cuerpo, que crecía y crecía. Karin le aparto la mano a Yukari y entonces Sasuke pudo ver la herida.

Mierda.

Las costillas estaban rotas y dos de ellas habían perforado la carne.

— Estoy bien. — Masculló Yukari, pero era obvio que no lo estaba— Puedo aguantarlo.

—Solo no te mueras. — Le dijo.

— No me moriré frente a ti, Uchiha. Si muero, quiero que sea en los putos brazos del hombre que amo.

Sin embargo, se desmayó a penas pronunció esas palabras.

Sasuke, la cargó en sus brazos. Tenían que escapar para evitarse más complicaciones.

Pero entonces llegó Naruto, que cargaba a una Hinata herida. Naruto miró a Sakura y luego volvió la vista a él.

— ¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Sakura, Sasuke?

El no respondió.

— Si Sakura se muere, será tu culpa y solo tu culpa, ¿entendiste?

De nuevo no respondió. Naruto estaba siendo paranoico. Sasuke jamás podría asesinar a Sakura, no podía lastimarla, ni siquiera pensar en hacerle daño.

Porque la amaba.

Aunque estaba decidido a nunca decírselo.

_Tsk. El amor realmente es una pendejada. _

.

.

.

Aha, eso es todo por hoy. En el px capitulo tendremos una inesperada casualidad que podría complicar las cosas.

(*) Vincent Valentine de Final Fantasy.

Ahora paso a responder los reviews.

_** .ww:**_ Gracias por tu review. Jajaja, si estoy actualizando rápido y seguire haciéndolo por un tiempo — Aww, los poderes de la coca-cola y las galletas de chocolate— Si Yukari te ah parecido divertida hasta ahora entonces te quedaras o.O con lo que viene en los px capítulos. Nos leemos, bella.

_**Unicentauro:**_ Gracias por tu review. Jijiji si, tuve que saltarme la parte en la que se va enamorando e ir directo al grano; cuando veas todas las sorpresas que se avecinan me comprenderás mejor n_n. Dime que te pareció este cap. Nos leemos XoXo.

_**GreeceSJL:**_ Gracias por tus reviews. Aquí te dejo el nuevo cap, tienes que decirme que te parece. Sobre la pelea, pues soy mala narrando peleas — ¿Lo notaste?— Así que tuve que acortar un poco, pero ya vendrán más luchas. Y si, Sasuke y el resto del equipo Hebi estarán potencialmente ebrios —o, quizá drogados, muajajaja— a la hora de pelear. Nos leemos. n_o

_**Marijf22:**_ Gracias por tu review. Bueno sobre el carácter de Neji solo puedo decirte: Sigue leyendo, todo tienen una explicación perfectamente lógica —O ilógica, ¿Quién sabe?— Pero te adelantare que: Neji está cansado de ver a su prima sufrir por Naruto. Y sobre Naruto, créeme habrán más locuras de su parte. Nos leemos, XoXo.

_**Candice Saint-Just:**_ Gracias por tu review. Me agrada que te parezca interesante— ¿Agradarme? Que digo, me encanta. — Ahaha, bueno por ahora, seguiré actualizando rápido — ¡Coca-cola y galletas de chocolate! °^°— O al menos lo intentare. Nos leeemos.

Ahora, si más, dejare los adelantos.

_**Capitulo 4: Amigas.**_

"_**Dios, que mierda, este es el equipo emo" "Todo mi trabajo se vendría abajo si le gustan los tipos" "¡Soy la chica que ha estado enamorada de ti desde que te conoce!" "Agh, putos hombres" "¡son las chicas que estaban con Sasuke!" "Sasuke-kun" "Sakura" **_

Vale, vale. Ahora si es todo. Ahí se ven.

Att: LadySol.


	4. Amigas

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo la trama de este fic y los personajes de invención mía me pertenecen.

Holas holas, gente. Eh vuelto con el capitulo 4, perdón por el retraso, me fui de juerga con el equipo Hebi por mi cumpleaños — Se vale soñar— Aclaraciones sobre el capitulo: Pues durante las batallas del capítulo anterior los miembros de ambas partes casi no se vieron entre sí. — En cuanto lean entenderán a que me refiero. Y sobre Karin, quizá a algunas personas no les agrade mucho —No es que a mí me parezca un encanto— pero creo que la chica tiene actitud y por eso la hare agradable en el fic.

Vale las canciones que cantan las chicas son: primero Big girls dont cry de fergie y, segundo goog girl go bad de Cobra starship.

Bueno eso es todo, aquí está el cap.

.

_**Capitulo cuatro: Amigas.**_

"—_Yukari, necesitas descansar._

— _Pero prometiste llevarme a las aguas termales._

— _Te llevaré cuando se cierren tus heridas."_

Karin estaba evitando a Suigetsu y a Juugo. Incluso a Sasuke.

Y por sobre todo a Yukari.

No es que alguno de ellos estuviese molesto o algo así. Era ella la que estaba mal. Y estaba mal por una cosa: Había fallado. De no haber sido por Yukari, ella estaría herida o muerta, ya que no había tenido tiempo de defenderse ante aquel ataque.

Y de no haber sido por ella, Yukari no hubiese sido herida de aquella manera por salvarla.

No era que a Karin le desagradara Yukari, era que no confiaba en ella. Pero después de aquello ¿Con que cara podía verla? Siempre había sido muy dura con ella y ahora ¿Cómo podía decir que no confiaba en ella?

— Eh, eh, zanahoria quítate de en medio, si estas deprimida, vete a chillar a otro lado. —Maldito Suigetsu.

Karin se dio vuelta para insultarlo cuando se encontró con Suigetsu y Sasuke… Cubiertos solo por un par de toallas cortas alrededor de la cintura. Karin se sonrojó y recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke con la mirada.

Dios, si que estaba como un queso.

Karin recordó que estaban en las aguas termales. Yukari necesitaba descanso, porque, según ella, la técnica de curación de Karin no surtía efecto en ella, esa posada era lo único que habían tenido cerca, así que habían ido a parar allí.

Karin agradeció mentalmente aquello, cuando recordó que ese, era un baño de aguas termales mixto. Si podía sacar a Suigetsu del cuadro, tendría tiempo con Sasuke a solas y su vida seria condenadamente perfecta. Karin se dispuso a dejar inconsciente al tiburón idiota cuando… con lentitud, alguien abrió la puerta corrediza de entrada al baño. Los tres voltearon para encontrarse con una Yukari cubierta por una toalla muy corta.

Habían pasado tres días desde el encuentro con los ninjas de Konoha y Yukari ya estaba casi curada por completo. Siempre se curaba a si de rápido. Sin embargo estaba sepulcralmente pálida por la pérdida de sangre, verla así daba lástima, teniendo en cuenta lo llena de vida que estaba casi siempre.

Karin volvió a sentirse culpable. No es que ella le hubiese pedido su ayuda, era que Yukari se había sacrificado por salvarla. Y ella se sentía culpable por que anteriormente la envidiaba por tener más pecho o más atención de Sasuke. Que frívola había sido.

— Eh, Karin, ¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que estas en una fase emo como Sasuke….Dios, que mierda, este es el equipo emo— Se quejó, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— No, no es eso…— Murmuró Karin.

— ¿Entonces?

— Gracias por lo que hiciste, Yukari.

Yukari la vio directo a los ojos.

— Ahm, si, vale. No me agradezcas, en lugar de eso, conviértete en mi compañera de tragos, eso me sirve más que un "gracias"

Karin no dijo nada. Solo sonrió en silencio.

.

.

.

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar, Naruto?— Preguntó una fatigada Tenten.

— Ya casi, ya casi.

Llevaban horas caminando. Sakura caminaba detrás de Naruto inmersa en su mundo, Neji iba caminando tranquilamente junto a una Tenten agotada…. Y, Hinata… Hinata disfrutaba de la felicidad más pura porque Naruto la llevaba cargada en su espalda. Su pierna seguía dando problemas y no podía afincarla. Ella casi podía tocar el cielo, después de todo lo que Naruto le había dicho la noche del encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

— ¡Miren allí está la posada!— Exclamó Naruto.

Hinata miró por encima de su hombro. Tenten suspiró con alivio, Sakura ni siquiera se percato de las palabras de Naruto y Neji la miraba de la peor manera posible. Uhm bueno, que se hace.

— ¡Al fin! Pensé que nunca llegaríamos. — Gimoteó Tenten, a lo que Neji casi…pero casi, sonrió.

— Ah, pero ahora verán que valió la pena caminar, porque esta posada tiene aguas termales. — Anunció Naruto, para emoción de todos, menos Sakura— Aunque los baños son mixtos, pero no pueden exigir.

¡¿Baños mixtos? Hinata miró a sus compañeras de viaje, Tenten le devolvió una mirada significativa y Sakura permaneció cabizbaja. Dios, baños mixtos, iba a estar junto a Naruto en un baño de aguas termales. ¡Santo Dios!

Media hora más tarde se registraron en la posada y fueron a sus habitaciones. Naruto depositó suavemente a Hinata sobre un futon, ella le sonrió tímidamente y él le acarició un poco el cabello, causando un notorio sonrojo en ella.

— Eh, chicos, nosotras iremos al bar. — Anunció Tenten, que sostenía por el brazo a una renuente Sakura— ¿Ustedes que harán?

— Pues yo pensaba ir a las aguas termales— Respondió Naruto.

— Yo también pensaba lo mismo— Secundó Neji.

— Entonces, ¿Te nos unes, Hinata-chan?

Hinata no era fanática de la bebida y prefería ir a las aguas termales, aunque si Naruto también estaba ahí, tendría que darse un baño con un kimono y no la toalla corta y reveladora.

— Supongo que me daré un baño también. — Dijo.

— Neji, cuento contigo.

Ni Naruto ni Hinata entendieron el comentario, ni entendieron porque Neji esbozó una sonrisa disimulada.

.

.

.

_But Ive got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girl's don´t cry_

_Don´t cry_

_Don´t cry_

_Don´t cry_

Alguien estaba cantando. Era una voz femenina, en realidad dos voces femeninas. Desafinadas pero sin preocupación por enmendarlo. Quienes fuesen, estaban considerablemente ebrias. Sakura entró en el bar detrás de Tenten, que pensaba ayudarla con "_Terapia de tragos"_ a superar su desolación. Después del encuentro con Sasuke su cuerpo parecía moverse sin alma.

_The path that I´m walking_

_I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps until I´m full grown_

_Fairytales don´t always have a happy ending, do they_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

Sakura recorrió el bar con la mirada. Tenía dos entradas, una era por donde ellas habían entrado y la otra quedaba justo en frente. Había una barra perfectamente limpia con un guapo cantinero que no dejaba de ver significativamente a alguien. Sakura miró las mesas, el bar estaba solo, excepto por la mesa del centro, donde se encontraban dos chicas bebiendo juntas. La primera era una pelirroja con lentes, de piel blanca y bastante bonita. La otra era el objetivo de las miradas del cantinero, una joven de cabello negro azabache y alucinantes ojos color azul Caribe, se veía algo pálida, pero el notable sonrojo causado por el sake le daba vida a su tez. Ambas le parecían extrañamente familiares.

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien me siento, Yukari-chan!— Exclamó la pelirroja.

— Eh, eh. Tienes que tratarme con respeto, Karin. Llámame: Yukari-Sama. — Le dijo la otra.

— ¿Yukari-sama? Eso es demasiado respeto…

— Si lo dices en ese tono suena a insulto.

Sakura y Tenten caminaron hasta la barra donde pidieron un par de tragos.

— ¡Ay! Mierda Karin… mierda, mierda… ¡es mi oportunidad!— Sakura asumió que la chica de ojos increíbles ya había bebido demasiado. — Eh, ustedes dos, las recién llegadas.

Tenten y Sakura se voltearon. Eran las únicas además de ellas dos en el bar.

— Siéntense con nosotras, tenemos buen sake.

Al principio se mostraron algo renuentes, pero después la renuencia acabó y entraron en confianza.

.

.

.

_I know your type_

_(Your type)_

_Boy, you're dangerous_

_Yeah, you're that guy_

_(That guy)_

_I'd be stupid to trust_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me wanna lose control_

Habían cambiado de canción. Las cuatro estaban tan ebrias que ni siquiera les importaba estar dando un espectáculo. Sakura admiró a sus nuevas amigas, ambas simpáticas y muy bonitas. La clase de chicas que no sufren por amor y, sin embargo allí estaban cantando y bebiendo para tratar de matar al despecho.

— ¡Nunca se fijará en mi!— Chillaba Karin, sirviéndose más sake— Lo único que me falta es metérmele a la cama desnuda, ¡he hecho todo! ¡Y él no me mira!

Sakura no sabía de quien coño hablaba pero le estaba brindando todo su apoyo, como lo hacían Tenten y Yukari-chan.

— ¡Quizá es homosexual!— Exclamó aterrorizada Karin.

— ¡NO!— Gritó Yukari, apurando un vaso de sake. — Todo mi trabajo sería en vano si le gustan los tipos.

— Ah pero yo te entiendo bien, Karin-chan. — Dijo Tenten tomando un largo trago de sake— Ese desgraciado es un malagradecido. Lo ayudo a entrenar, lo apoyo, lo acompaño y no se da cuenta que estoy coladita por él— Sakura entendía que hablaba de Neji— Basta, dejare de quererlo, no pensaré en él.

— Como si fuera posible— Dijo Sakura, bebiendo más sake. — Mírame, diciendo que lo olvidaré, que no me importa y le daré una oportunidad a alguien más. ¿Y para qué? ¡Digo todas esas pajadas y cuando mencionan su nombre me empiezo a babear por él!

Yukari-chan se sirvió más sake.

— ¡Ha! ¡Y no crean que se acaba allí!— Exclamó, con amargura— Si llegan a conseguir una relación con el bastardo, es cuando empieza lo bueno. — Se quejó, bebiendo de su vaso— Sufres como una loca, y te esfuerzas como estúpida para que la relación funcione…y, cuando estas dispuesta a dejarlo todo, a abandonarlo ¿Qué creen? Te dice: "Te amo" con sus bellos labios y caes rendida. Pero el muy tonto, no te agradece nunca por lo que haces por él.

— ¡Agh! ¡Putos hombres!— Se quejó Sakura.

— ¡¿Pero saben qué? Hoy le diré a Neji lo que siento. — Exclamó una decidida y totalmente ebria Tenten. — Si no me quiere, pues no me quiere, pero no me aguanto más esto que siento.

— ¡Así se habla, Tenten!— Apoyó Yukari— ¡Muéstrale quien manda desde el inicio! ¡Para que no te traten como una novia sumisa!

Tenten apuró un vaso se sake entero y se dispuso a salir del bar. Sakura no se creía que de verdad se le confesara a Neji.

Pero el momento de la verdad llego cuando Neji entró al bar por la entrada de la derecha.

— Sakura-chan, ¿Es él, verdad?— Murmuró Yukari-chan.

— Si, si, es él. —Le respondió Sakura por lo bajo.

Todas miraron impactadas la situación.

— Los deje solos como planeamos, Tenten. — Dijo él, parándose frente a ella, a no más de un metro de distancia.

Las tres vieron a Tenten tragar en seco y apretar los puños.

— Neji, debo decirte algo.

Él la miró extrañado. La tensión creció en el bar, las tres chicas estaban interesadísimas en la escena, Tenten tomó aliento. Se paro derecha y lo miró a los ojos, totalmente resuelta a decirle. Entonces abrió la boca.

— ¡Este sake es una pasada!— Exclamó, acobardándose.

— No sabía que disfrutaras tanto la bebida, Tenten.

Allí estaba, Sakura se lo imaginaba. Ella no iba a decirle.

— Ah, al final no le dijo— Resopló Karin.

— Esperen, aún no ha terminado. — Dijo Yukari-chan, viendo la escena.

Contra toda probabilidad, Tenten empezó a llorar. Neji la miró totalmente desconcertado.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Estoy así es por ti!— Le recriminó entre lágrimas a Neji— ¡Estoy harta de tu desinterés! ¡Mírame como a una mujer! ¡No soy un amigo más! ¡Soy la chica que ha estado enamorada de ti desde que te conoce!

Las tres chicas quedaron en shock. Y, además, por si la confesión no fuera suficiente. Tenten agarró a Neji por el Yukata y lo besó en los labios, dejando a todas las personas en el bar totalmente sorprendidas.

Tenten, era la nueva heroína de Sakura.

.

.

.

Yukari sintió sorpresa al ver a Tenten besar al chico de los ojos locos. Bueno, en realidad la noche había sido una constante sorpresa. Encontrarse a Sakura Haruno en aquella posada le causaba tanto felicidad como terror. Felicidad porque era su oportunidad de conocerla mejor y así lograr su plan de unirla a Sasuke y terror, porque si empezaban otra pelea quizá su brillante plan se fuera a la rotunda mierda.

Yukari casi se infarta cuando vio al rubio asesino entrar por la entrada derecha del bar, seguido por la chica que le había lanzado el kunai. Ambos en yukata. Los dos se quedaron petrificados al encontrar a Tenten robándole un beso al chico de los ojos locos.

Yukari quiso decirle a Karin que huyeran pero era demasiado tarde. El rubio desvió la mirada y la vio.

— ¡El ángel de la capa blanca!— Gritó, señalándola.

Los enamorados dejaron de besarse para ver que hacia al rubio causar jaleo. Sakura se volteó para verla, la chica del cabello negro también la vio y la reconoció al instante.

— ¿Cómo está el Señor Rubio asesino?— Saludó Yukari, poniéndose en pie para emprender la huida.

— ¡Son las chicas que estaban con Sasuke!— Exclamó sorprendida la chica de pelo negro.

Maldición, maldición. Mierda, no era posible. Agh, de puta madre. Sakura y Tenten las miraban totalmente sorprendidas, Karin estaba algo confusa y Yukari estaba a punto de echar a correr. La cosa no se podía poner peor.

— ¡Yukari-chan, hemos venido a beber contigo!

De-puta-madre. Ese era Suigetsu. Yukari miró sobre su hombro y confirmo su sospecha. Suigetsu, Sasuke e incluso Juugo estaban entrando al bar por la puerta izquierda. MI-ER-DA. Allí moría su maravilloso plan.

— Yukari. — Llamó Sasuke, y luego pareció reparar en quienes estaban en el otro extremo de la habitación. — Naruto.

— ¡¿Sasuke?— Exclamó con sorpresa el rubio.

Sasuke terminó de recorrer la habitación con la mirada…. Hasta ver a Sakura.

— Sakura. — Susurró.

— Sasuke-kun.

Ah, no iban a empezar a repetir sus nombres, ¿verdad? Ese era el cliché que a Yukari le faltaba para mandar su perfecta estadía en las aguas termales a la mierda. ¿Qué nunca iba a tener un viaje normal a las aguas termales?

— Oye, guapo. — Llamó Yukari al cantinero— Busca una salida de emergencia. Ahora.

Okeey, al parecer la noche iba a terminar en una pelea.

Lo que le dolía, era que tuviera que luchar contra sus nuevas amigas.

_Puta suerte. _

.

.

.

Bueno, bueno. Eso es todo por hoy. Paso A responder los reviews.

Candice Saint-just: Muchas gracias por tu reviews, espero que me digas que te pareció este capítulo. Pues sobre la misión de Yukari no puedo decirte mucho pero te diré que ella no descansara hasta cumplirla. Sobre el chico del que está enamorada tendré que decirte: Sigue leyendo. Pronto sabrán de quien se trata. Besos.

Marijf22: Gracias por tu review. Uh, sii Sakura está dispuesta a dejarlo todo por Sasuke — ¡Y yo también!— Jajaja, si te impacto el casi beso, entonces espera al px capitulo, esta posada se convertirá en un nidito de amor.

Hikaru: ¡Hikaru-sama! Ó_Ò ¡aquí te entrego el capitulo 4! Estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato así que tendrás que cumplir con la tuya eh =P dime que te pareció el cap. Besos.

Y ahora los adelantos:

Capitulo 5: Noche de convivencia.

"No podemos irnos hay un tifón" "Me mordí la lengua por hablar de más" "Sasuke, es tu oportunidad, no vuelvas a arruinarla" "¿Por qué haces esto, Yukari?" "Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué estás aquí?" "¿Estas enferma, Yukari? ¿Por qué guardas tantas medicinas?" "¡Ah, la noche de los besos, para la trompita, Sasuke!"

Wee, eso es todo. Nos leemos.

Att LadySol n_o


	5. Noche De Convivencia

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo la trama de este fic y los personajes de invención mía me pertenecen.**_

Hola, hola. Lo siento por la tardanza gente y agradezco su paciencia. Disfruten del capítulo.

La canción que canta Yukari en este cap es You and Me de Lifehouse.

_**Capitulo 5: Noche De Convivencia.**_

— _Yukari, ¿Por qué eres tan complicada?_

— _¡¿Y tu porque rayos eres tan idiota?_

_El sonrió conmovido._

— _Te ves tan hermosa cuando estas enojada" _

Sakura estaba tan impactada que ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie. Sasuke estaba de pie, totalmente empapado frente a ella. Y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, hacia solo unos minutos ella había estado bebiendo alegremente con las que se suponen eran sus enemigas. Y peor aún, ellas realmente le agradaban.

¿Por qué mierda le pasaba esto? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Sacar un kunai y lanzarse al ataque? Ella no quería lastimarlas, ni a Sasuke. Ya no quería pelear contra él. No después de lo que había pasado hacia tres noches en el bosque.

— Yukari. — Sasuke pronunció el nombre lentamente.

Yukari, a regañadientes asintió con la cabeza. Y en un parpadeo Sakura vio sus muñecas y tobillos sujetados por filosos hilos. Continuaba sentada en la silla y ni siquiera trató de rehuir.

— No se muevan, si lo hacen solo se lastimaran ustedes mismos.

No había que ser un genio para saber que Yukari tampoco quería pelear, al parecer nadie quería pelear. Pero quizá, tampoco quisieran convivir.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Hay gente inocente en esta posada! ¡No inicies una pelea!— Exclamó Naruto.

— Eso depende de tu capacidad para estar tranquilo, Naruto. — Respondió él.

Sakura tragó en seco. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Realmente iban a iniciar otra pelea?

— Sasuke— Llamó Yukari— Solo vámonos, no peleemos, ¿vale?

Sasuke la miró por un momento y luego dijo:

— No podemos irnos, hay un tifón.

Sakura parpadeó unas cuantas veces. La lluvia explicaba el hecho de que Sasuke, el chico de cabello plateado y el chico enorme estuviesen mojados. Sin embargo, ella no había escuchado la lluvia caer o el viento.

— ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos! ¡Sasuke!— Exclamó Karin, viendo con receló a Hinata y a Naruto.

— Ah, vamos Karin. No seas tan rencorosa con estos chicos, a la que casi matan fue a mí y no me importa— Yukari sonreía ampliamente a Sakura y los demás— No quiero andar bajo la lluvia, y bueno, mientras ellos se queden de su lado de la posada todo estará bien.

Sin embargo, Sakura sabía que ella no podía quedarse de su lado de la posada, mientras que Sasuke estuviera al otro lado.

Y, sin saber por qué, Sakura tuvo la impresión de que Yukari estaba al tanto de sus intenciones.

.

.

— ¡Suigetsu! ¡No puedes salir de este cuarto!— Gritaba Karin, era la cuarta vez que decía lo mismo.

— Maldita zanahoria resbalosa…— Murmuraba entonces un aburrido Suigetsu.

Sasuke estaba sentado a un lado de la puerta mientras que Yukari hablaba con Jugo. En realidad, ella llevaba toda la conversación y Jugo solo escuchaba. Sasuke tenía una rara sensación de ansiedad recorriéndole el cuerpo. Bueno, no es que no supiera porque mierda la tenía. Sakura y Naruto estaban allí y de seguro estarían armando algún plan para convencerlo de que volviera a Konoha.

En realidad, no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo ver que se aparecían profiriendo alaridos e intentando amarrarlo para arrastrarlo de nuevo a la aldea.

— ¡Mierda!— El gritó de Yukari captó su atención— ¡Olvide la botella de sake en el bar!

Sasuke solo le dirigió una mirada, sin emoción.

— ¡Sasuke!— Llamó— ¿Me acompañas a buscarla?— Un brillo de malicia iluminó brevemente los ojos de Yukari. Algo estaba tramando.

No es que Sasuke no supiera que era.

— Solo buscaremos la puta botella y volveremos, Yukari. — Sentenció.

— Claro, claro.

Tras buscar la botella en el bar — que seguía desolado después de lo ocurrido— Ambos salieron, Yukari abrazaba la cosa como si fuera un cachorrito.

— Yukari.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Quién te enseño a beber?— Preguntó Sasuke. Quien quiera que fuese, tenía que ser un gran vago.

— ¡Ah! Pues fue Kisa…— Yukari se calló en seco, y luego se enserió.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Me mordí la lengua por hablar de más.

Sasuke que caminaba unos pasos detrás de ella, estuvo a punto de preguntarle de nuevo quien era pero, entonces Yukari exclamó en un susurro:

— ¡Es Sakura-chan!

Sasuke miró a donde Yukari señalaba y era cierto. Sakura estaba sentada cerca de una ventana viendo la lluvia recorrer el cristal.

— Sasuke, es tu oportunidad, no vuelvas a arruinarla.

— No puedo decírselo, solo le hare más daño. — Respondió desviando la mirada.

Yukari tomó aire con fuerza.

— ¡No seas idiota! ¡Las mujeres somos felices con solo estar junto al hombre que amamos! ¡Si sigues ocultando lo que es evidente, te lastimaras a ti mismo y ella aún más!

Sasuke la miró unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Yukari?— Preguntó— No creas que no lo he notado, ese interés que tienes de hacerme ver mis sentimientos por Sakura.

Yukari guardó silencio y, sin pena alguna, destapó la botella de sake y dio un sorbo.

— Lo hago para que seas feliz y no cometas idioteces en el futuro por culpa de tu odio y tus ideales de venganza. — Respondió. — Tú y yo tenemos algo en común, ambos somos sobrevivientes. Sé lo que es ansiar la venganza al punto de perderse a uno mismo. Yo entendí que la venganza que tanto buscaba estaba consumiendo mi vida y me di la oportunidad de ser feliz. ¿Y tú? ¡Tu felicidad esta justo ahí, esperándote! Tómala y si aún después de obtenerla, sigue en pie tu venganza, entonces te dejare seguir adelante sin decir nada más.

Sasuke continuó en silencio, y luego de unos minutos dijo:

— Acepto el trato.

Y tras decir eso, se fue, pensando que Yukari decía ser una sobreviviente de la masacre de la familia Aoshima.

.

.

.

Sakura no se inmutó cuando las luces de la posada dieron un parpadeo y se apagaron por completo. Estaba sentada en el suelo de uno de los salones de descanso viendo por la ventana. ¿Quién ve el cristal de una ventana cuando hay un tifón? Solas las personas enamoradas.

Las condenadas personas enamoradas.

Suspiró con desgana. Y se arregló el yukata blanco distraídamente. Se preguntaba, ¿Realmente existía un destino? Porque decir que el hecho de haberse hecho amiga de un par de chicas que eran en realidad sus enemigas y aliadas del chico que amaba era una coincidencia, le parecía estúpido. Tenía que haber algo más detrás de todo aquello. A Sakura realmente le habían agradado Yukari-chan y Karin… y, ahora la vida le salía con aquella mierda.

Nuevamente suspiró.

— ¿Siempre suspiras tanto?

El corazón de Sakura saltó a su garganta. Reconocía esa voz, era la voz con la que soñaba todas las noches. La voz que tanto se moría por escuchar. Era la voz de Sasuke. Sakura se puso en pie y lo miró a los ojos. Él parecía estar tan relajado como siempre, sin sonreír, sin mostrar afecto. Sasuke era Sasuke, sin importar lo mucho que había cambiado.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué estás aquí?— Articuló con dificultad mientras se revolvía nerviosa.

— ¿Necesito una razón?

Seca, sin tacto, sin emoción. Así era la forma en que hablaba y, por alguna razón, esa voz carente de emoción causaba en ella una felicidad inmensa y una calidez devastadora. Si, estaba demasiado enamorada, y no importa que tanto lo intentara, ella no podía deshacerse de esos sentimientos.

Sasuke se acercó a donde ella estaba y se sentó en el suelo, junto a la ventana. Sakura no se movió, se quedó de pie. Ya no escuchaba las ráfagas de viento que acompañaban a la lluvia, solo escuchaba los latidos ensordecedores de su corazón. Rogo al cielo no verse tan estúpida como se sentía. Aún nerviosa se sentó junto a Sasuke y se le quedó mirando un rato, preguntándose si era real. Si no era otro producto de su perturbada imaginación.

Sasuke miraba las gotas de lluvias que tras azotar el cristal se resbalaban rápidamente. Era lo mismo que había estado observando ella, hacia un momento.

— Creí que harías hasta lo imposible por evitarme—. Dijo ella, arreglándose el cabello nerviosamente.

Sasuke no la miró.

— Creí que estarías confabulando con Naruto para llevarme de vuelta a la aldea.

¿Por qué tenía ese aspecto tan nostálgico? ¿Por qué era tan hermoso durante la noche? ¿Y porque mierda le parecía tan maravilloso? Sakura no dejaba de preguntarse si el amor era así para todos, o solo para ella.

¿Por qué entre todas las personas ella no podía ver a nadie más que no fuese Sasuke?

_cause it`s you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_and it`s you and me and all of the people_

_And i don`t know why,_

_i can`t kepp my eyes off of you_

La voz amortiguada de Yukari resonó por toda la posada. Volvía a cantar estando ebria. Y no podía haber elegido una canción que se apegara más a lo que Sakura estaba sintiendo. Sakura tragó en seco. Y armándose de valor, repitió la pregunta que invadía sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Necesito una respuesta.

Pasaron cinco minutos, Sakura ya había renunciado a la esperanza de obtener una respuesta cuando escucho a Sasuke decir:

— Vine porque necesito probarme algo a mí mismo.

Sakura lo miró con ojos llenos de esperanza.

— ¿Qué seria ese algo?— Preguntó.

Sasuke la miró al fin. Se quedaron viendo unos minutos, fijamente.

Tsk. Finalmente Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

— Realmente eres una molestia. — Masculló como si hablara consigo mismo. Pero lo suficientemente alto para que Sakura escuchara el comentario y sintiera el dolor de sus palabras.

Un minuto de silencio.

— Vine a probarme que puedo dejar de lado a la felicidad y continuar con mis ideales de venganza. — Sakura parpadeó un par de veces. ¿A qué se refería?

— ¿Y porque justamente viniste conmigo? ¿O es que yo solo estoy aquí molestando?

Sasuke la miró de nuevo, parecía exasperado. ¿Por qué era tan complicado tratar con él?

— ¿Por qué eres tan complicada, Sakura?

— ¿Complicada yo? ¡No me creo haberte escuchado decir eso! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!— Sakura estaba perdiendo el control, las lágrimas amenazaban con mojar sus mejillas, pero estaba resuelta a no llorar más frente a él— ¡Fuiste tú quien se fue buscando venganza, en vez de trabajar para hacer justicia! ¡Fuiste tú quien me dejo y trato de asesinar a Naruto en la guarida de Orochimaru! ¡Eres tu quien me rompe el corazón una noche, y después, se aparece frente a mi nombrando a la felicidad!

A la mierda su esfuerzo de no llorar. Las lágrimas fluyeron si restricción. Y mientras las gruesas lágrimas le nublaban la visión se acercó a Sasuke y se aferró a su pecho.

— ¡Dime qué quieres que piense entonces! ¡¿No ves que me estas matando? ¡Me duele que hagas esto! ¡Y me duele que hables de felicidad, cuando lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz!

Sakura se quedó exhausta. Respiraba con dificultad, pero al menos había dicho todo lo que pensaba. Había dicho todo lo que se había contenido desde que él se había ido de la aldea. Mientras luchaba por regular su respiración se descubrió a sí misma sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas, con el yukata desordenado y aferrándose a Sasuke. Sasuke por su parte, tenía una rodilla flexionada y la otra extendida en el suelo. Sakura no supo cuando subió la mano izquierda a su cintura, ni porque la miraba con ese brillo en los ojos.

Pasaron cinco segundos en esa posición, solo viéndose, ella aún lloraba. Sasuke exhaló y se relamió los labios, mientras Sakura sentía como su pecho, aún bajo sus manos, subía y bajaba con algo de dificultad.

Soltó otra exhalación y entonces dijo con la voz tan pastosa que sonó como un gemido:

— Mierda, voy a besarte.

Sakura no asimiló las palabras. Se quedo estática mientras veía a Sasuke alzarse un poco mientras con la mano derecha la tomaba del rostro. Sintió como estrecho su cuerpo contra el de él, y entonces sintió los labios de Sasuke atrapar su labio inferior y apretarlo. Sakura sintió un frio vacio alojarse en su estomago, y aún cuando Sasuke depositó un casto beso en sus labios ella no se movió.

— Separa los labios.

Sakura, aunque seguía sintiéndose como en la luna, obedeció. Y se sintió al borde del delirio cuando sintió la lengua de él rozar la suya.

Y entonces enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras correspondía al beso. Ambos se estrechaban casi con desesperación. Sakura nunca había besado a nadie, y aunque siempre se había preguntado si lograría hacerlo bien, en aquel justo instante eso no importaba en absoluto. Ella solo estaba entregando sus sentimientos.

Aquel beso era demasiado exquisito como para definirlo. Era ella saltando al abismo, y era él enseñándole a volar en la caída.

Sakura sintió la mano de Sasuke abrirse paso por su yukata y sujetar uno de sus pechos, ella gimió mientras buscaba desatar el obi del hakama de Sasuke. Aquella noche, en esa posada y durante aquel tifón devastador, Sakura estaba simplemente dispuesta a darlo todo. A entregarle todo a Sasuke.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

Sasuke se detuvo en seco. Sakura se estremeció. Naruto la estaba buscando y, se estaba acercando. ¿Qué pasaría si la encontraba así con Sasuke? ¿Qué pensaría de ella? No, Naruto no podía saberlo.

— Sasuke-kun… Naruto esta…— No podía regular su respiración.

— Lo sé, no puede saberlo. — Él también estaba exaltado. — Será un secreto, Sakura.

Sakura se aparto mientras se arreglaba el yukata rápida y nerviosamente. Sasuke se puso en pie, y la beso en los labios.

— Tienes los labios hinchados. — Dijo.

— Eso es tu culpa.

Sasuke sonrió y ella se encamino a la puerta.

— Te veré después, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke asintió. Y Sakura abrió la puerta para irse. Y en ese justo momento volvió la electricidad.

Diablos, sería difícil esconder sus labios hinchados.

.

.

.

Yukari vio a Sasuke entrar a la habitación lentamente.

— Nos vamos. Ya mismo. — Proclamó Sasuke.

— ¡¿Por qué? ¡Estoy herida! ¿Quieres que me muera?— Remilgó ella.

— Si el sake no te ha matado, la lluvia mucho menos lo hará.

Yukari se levanto de golpe, tirando al suelo a su pequeño bolsito con forma de cabeza de oso de felpa. Suzuki, lo llamaba. Al caer, todas las cosas que guardaba dentro de él se salieron. Entre esas cosas, estaba una copia de su libro favorito "La chica del lago" las llaves de su pequeño departamento y un montón de tabletas de pastillas.

Karin miró las medicinas y dijo:

— ¿Estas enferma, Yukari? ¿Por qué guardas tantas medicinas?

Yukari solo pensó en hacerse la graciosa.

— ¡Ah, la noche de los besos, para la trompita, Sasuke!— Exclamó, arrojándose teatralmente a los brazos de él.

Pero no funciono.

— ¿Por qué guardas tantas medicinas, Yukari?— Esta vez fue Sasuke, con su voz autoritaria quien preguntó.

No tenía sentido mentir.

— ¡Son anticonceptivos!— Mintió— No quiero tener mini-humanos aún, ¿vale? Y sé que el idiota de mi novio tampoco los quiere por ahora.

Yukari supo que era lo que todos se preguntaban.

_¿Por qué mierda nunca hablas de él por su nombre? _ Pero nadie dijo nada, y aunque se lo preguntaran, ella no iba a responder.

— Vale, entonces nos vamos. — Concluyó Sasuke. — Esto de convivir, no funciona.

.

.

.

Valee, eso es todo por ahora. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, será simplemente genial. Lo aseguro.

Paso a responder los reviews.

**_Candice Saint-Just_**: Gracias por tu review. Ya que te gusto el beso ente Neji y Tenten, espero que me des una opinión sobre la escena SasuSaku de este capítulo. Atenta para el próximo capitulo habrá más NaruHina y mucho NejiTen. Nos leemos, bye n_o

**_Marijf22:_** Gracias por tu review. Bueno sobre realmente no fue una coincidencia n_n, pronto notaras que nada en este fic es una coincidencia, y sobre el encuentro con Karin no la reconocen ya que no se han visto, solo Hinata y Naruto la reconocen porque se enfrentaron a ella, pero no Tenten ni Neji. Si quieres más NejiTen será en el px capitulo, no te lo pierdas. Nos leemos.

**_Vane JoBros:_** ¡Sí! Sasuke es un idiota — Pero un idiota muy hot— siempre haciendo llorar a Sakura — O desmayándola, lo que pase primero—. Yo también espero que Yukari los junte. Realmente necesitan estar juntos. Nos leemos. Gracias por tu review.

Ahora los adelantos del px Capitulo. No se lo pierdan, estará bueno.

_Capitulo 6: Realidad._

_"¿Podrías darme unos segundos a solas aquí, Naruto?" "¿Crees que puedas abrazarme por un momento?" "¡Ya te lo dije al buen entendedor pocas palabras! ¡Resérvate tu puta lástima!" "Tuviste una visión sobre eso" "¿Eres Yozora Aoshima?" "Yukari Aoshima murió hace muchos años."_

Nos leemos.

Att LadySol. =P


	6. Realidad

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo la trama de este fic y los personajes de invención mía me pertenecen.**_

¡Volví con el capitulo 6! Disfruten de una dosis más de romance. No tengo nada que aclarar en especial, pero si tienen alguna duda, pregunten.

Disfruten el cap.

_**Capitulo seis: Realidad.**_

"— _Yukari, ¿Extrañas a tu familia?_

— _¿Puedes devolvérmela?_

— _Puedo intentar darte una nueva."_

Naruto contaba mentalmente los segundos.

_Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Ahora. _

Entró a la habitación sorpresivamente, iba a atrapar a Sasuke para devolverlo a Konoha como fuera. No podía perder una oportunidad como aquella. Había esperado mucho y se había esforzado demasiado, tenía la oportunidad y no iba a dejarla ir tan fácil.

Sin embargo, apenas entró descubrió algo.

Allí no había nadie.

Revisó todo el lugar, pero nada. Sasuke no estaba allí, se había ido. No era de extrañar, se había imaginado que sucedería.

— Maldición…

Naruto fue abordado por un sentimiento de impotencia y frustración.

— Naruto.

Él escuchó a Sakura desde el pasillo. Se suponía que lo estaba ayudando en su plan de atrapar a Sasuke. Mierda. Naruto salió al pasillo, su expresión no ocultaba su frustración.

— Se ha ido.

Sakura no le creyó, obviamente. Ella entró al cuarto oscuro para encontrarse con la cruda realidad. No había nadie. Sasuke se había ido. Nuevamente estaban en cero.

— No puede ser posible…— Decía una sorprendida Sakura mientras revisaba la habitación. — ¡Yukari-chan!— Llamó, al borde de las lágrimas— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!

El corazón de Naruto estaba colapsando. No era él quien lloraba, no era él quien buscaba frenéticamente a Sasuke. No. Pero le dolía ver a Sakura así. Dios, le dolía como la mierda.

¿Por qué se había ido? En realidad, ¿Por qué había confiado en que se quedaría? ¿Por un tifón? Pura mierda, Sasuke no se detendría por algo como eso. En realidad, Naruto tenía la impresión de que si se habían quedado un poco más luego de saber que ellos también estaban en la posada, era por las heridas del ángel de la capa blanca y el resto de sus compañeros.

¿Compañeros?

Dolía pensar en el hecho de que ahora Sasuke tenía otros compañeros. Sasuke ya no era el muchacho egocéntrico, altanero y mal humorado que había conocido. Ahora era un shinobi decidido a consumar su venganza.

Aún cabizbajo trató de entrar en la habitación.

— ¿Podrías darme unos segundos a solas aquí, Naruto?

— Sí, claro, te comprendo.

Naruto si comprendía. Comprendía que Sakura siempre estaría enamorada de Sasuke. Comprendía que él amaba a Sakura. Y comprendía que eran amores imposibles. Los malditos y adictivos amores imposibles.

Caminó por el pasillo con la mirada baja y el corazón congelado. La luz había vuelto hacía mucho, pero no podía evitar sentir que caminaba en una infinita oscuridad. Su mundo se había vuelto un poco más real. Sus fantasías y sueños murieron un poco más aquella noche. La realidad de no tener el amor de Sakura y de no poder traer de vuelta a Sasuke lo estaba aplastando.

Sus esperanzas se habían ido a la mierda.

Se sentó a mitad del pasillo, recostándose de una pared. Necesitaba descansar, recuperar su determinación. Pero la tristeza era como aquel tifón, devastador y sin un ápice piedad.

— Naruto-kun.

Como si no tuviera un alma, Naruto alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Hinata.

— Me quede esperando tu señal. — Dijo.

Ah, cierto. Hinata herida como estaba se había ofrecido para ayudarlo. Hinata era una chica muy amable.

— Se ha ido.

— Oh, lo siento, Naruto-kun.

Se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo. Hacia frio, se estaba congelando.

— ¿Hinata-chan?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Crees que puedas abrazarme por un momento? Necesito algo de calor y tú, eres realmente cálida.

Naruto notó que ella vaciló. Era una petición rara después de todo. Sin embargo, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos. Naruto no pensaba moverse, solo quería calor para alejar el frio que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Pero, quizá inconscientemente, o quizá porque lo necesitaba, Naruto también rodeó a Hinata con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, aferrándose a ella.

Era curioso. Casi irónico. Que justo cuando su mundo se hacía un poco más real, justo cuando la esperanza lo dejaba solo, justo cuando sus sueños parecían imposibles… Hinata estuviese allí. Eran los brazos de Hinata los que lo sostenían, los que le daban calor.

Era los finos brazos de Hinata los que revivían sus sueños y le devolvían su determinación.

Y a la mierda, triste o no… realmente estaba disfrutando esa cercanía.

Disfrutaba lo reales y cálidos que eran los brazos de Hinata.

.

.

.

Tenten estaba nerviosa. Le temblaban las piernas, le sudaban las manos, el corazón le latía como loco, sentía el estomago vacio y ganas de vomitar. Solo había una enfermedad con esos síntomas.

No. No era el amor.

Era Neji Hyuga.

La enfermedad que consumía su cuerpo y absorbía su vida. Neji, su locura personal. Y en aquel instante esa locura estaba a su lado, en la oscuridad, esperando por la señal de Naruto que parecía que nunca iba a llegar.

Y la situación no tenía gracia, porque era tan-malditamente-incomoda. Mierda, había confesado sus sentimientos, lo había besado. Quizá era el primer beso de él. Y ciertamente, era el primero de ella.

Dios, ¿Qué había hecho? Él no la amaba como ella lo amaba. Su confesión arruinaría toda su amistad, todo lo que era bueno entre ellos.

Y no es que fuese mucho.

— Ahí no hay nadie. — Murmuró Neji, con fastidió.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?— Dijo ella.

Neji la miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

— Bueno, ¿Quién tiene el Byakugan? ¿Tú o yo?

— Tu. — Respondió ella, y luego suspiró.

— Evidentemente.

Okey, era seguro. Estaba enojado con ella, no le quedaba duda. El Neji que tanto respetaba, admiraba y por sobre todo, amaba, ya no la veía como una amiga. Ahora seguramente seria "la pesada chica que le había robado su primer beso"

— Vale, se lo diré a Naruto. — Tenten necesitaba escapar, quizá llorar un poco, y una vez desahogada volver para afrontar la realidad.

Ella se levanto y se dispuso a salir huyendo pero fue retenida por la fuerte mano de Neji que atrapó la suya.

— Espera un segundo, Tenten. — Ella lo escuchó pero no se dio vuelta para verlo. — Tenemos que hablar.

Ahí estaba. Iba a dejarle bien claro que no sentía nada por ella, que no la quería y nunca lo haría. Para su mayor consternación no pudo evitar llorar. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

— No necesitas llorar…

Mierda.

— Neji, está bien, lo comprendo. No necesitas rechazarme formalmente ni nada de eso, estaré bien. Soy una kunoichi, hace falta más que un corazón roto para vencerme. Lo comprendo, ¿vale? Al buen entendedor, pocas palabras.

Neji chasqueó la lengua fastidiado y haló con más firmeza de su muñeca. Obligándola a volver a sentarse junto a él.

Ella no necesitaba su lastima. Así que trató de rehuir, llorando desconsoladamente intentó zafarse de su agarre.

— ¡Basta, Tenten!

— ¡Ya te lo dije al buen entendedor pocas palabras! ¡Resérvate tu puta lástima!

Neji le sostuvo ambas muñecas y obligándola a ponerse en pie mientras él lo hacía, la acorraló contra la pared del pasillo, sosteniendo sus muñecas a los lados de su cabeza y presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

— ¡Entonces eres la peor entendedora del maldito planeta!

Ella lo miró, encontrándose con sus penetrantes ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

El desvió la mirada, apenado.

— No seré el mejor chico para ti, ni siquiera sé si realmente siento lo que creo sentir, no podre darte todo mi tiempo pero prometo darte toda mi atención. Aunque no puedo descuidar mi entrenamiento, pero intentaré darte mi corazón ¿vale?

— ¿Eso es una confesión?— Tartamudeó ella.

— No me presiones, dame tiempo. No sé que es amar a alguien, solo sé lo que sentí cuando me besaste. No sé cómo es estar en una relación con alguien, ni que es ser cariñoso, no comprendo nada de eso. Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo todo contigo, Tenten.

Tenten sonrió entre las lágrimas. Neji aflojó la presión en sus muñecas y entonces ella pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de él, abrazándose a su cuerpo.

Se besaron, larga y suavemente. Al separarse Neji le sonrió dulcemente, era una sonrisa que nunca había visto en él, tan tierna. Tan sincera.

— Te enseñare todo, tendré mucha paciencia contigo, Neji. Te enseñare a amar y como mantener una relación con alguien. Seguiré ayudándote a entrenar. Y tranquilo, no quiero todo tu tiempo, pero en los breves ratos juntos, me gustaría que me dieras todo tu amor.

Neji volvió a sonreír.

Y volvió a besarla.

Después de todo, la noche no era tan mala. Se quedaron así un rato, abrazados en aquella noche de lluvia, besándose en la oscuridad. Tenten estaba tan feliz que no parecía real.

Pero lo era, esa era la mejor parte.

— Debemos avisar a Naruto que no hay nadie. — Susurró ella cerca de los labios de Neji, sin dejar de sonreir.

— En un momento. Quedémonos así unos minutos más.

Entonces, nuevamente la besó. Y esta vez usó la lengua.

.

.

.

Yukari suspiró con pesadez. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial el costado. Era un bonito día, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, los niños reían y los asesinos en serie estaban al asecho. Lo normal. Sin embargo, todo el equipo Hebi estaba sumido en la depresión.

Si, era el equipo emo.

Habían desistido de ir a buscar a Yozora, ahora iban a por otra fuente de información. Y eso le resultaba extremadamente conveniente a ella.

Yukari caminaba junto a Juugo, Sasuke iba solo, y Karin y Suigetsu caminaban tan separados como les era posible.

— Ah, debimos quedarnos en la posada…— Se quejó Suigetsu.

— ¿Para qué? En realidad, nunca debimos ir. — Respondió Karin, de mal humor.

— ¿Quién fue el de la brillante idea de ir allí?

Yukari hizo como si no escuchara nada de nada. Caminó un poco más lento para apartarse de ellos dos.

— Tuviste una visión sobre eso. — No era una pregunta. Y era Juugo quien lo afirmaba.

Yukari trató de seguir con su plan de hacerse la que no sabía nada. Sin embargo, notó que Sasuke había aminorado el paso y dejaba a Karin y Suigetsu ir delante.

— Fuiste tú la que propuso ir a la posada en primer lugar. — Dijo Sasuke, Yukari maldijo mentalmente— Además, convenientemente tenias varios cupones de masajes gratis. Y como si no fuera suficiente, te conocías el lugar de arriba abajo.

Yukari vio a Sasuke y sin poder evitarlo sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?

— ¿Qué intentas hacer, Yukari?— Cuestionó Sasuke.

— Nada, nada. Pero, ¿Sabes? En pago por el favor que te hice, ¿Qué tal si me das un día libre? Pronto necesitare hacer una visita.

— Tenemos cosas que hacer. — Respondió él.

— Ah, pero vamos, dame un puto día libre, necesito descansar de ti. No eres tan agradable como crees ser, en realidad ni me caes bien.

Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada.

— Bien, pero yo te acompañare a hacer esa visita.

Yukari se enserió un poco.

— Como quieras. — Masculló, mirando a Sasuke mal.

Era un bastardo.

.

.

.

Sakura no tenía ánimos de celebrar, pero sus compañeros estaban más que extasiados porque en el pequeño pueblo de Rin había un festival local. Aunque ellos no estaban allí para celebrar ni nada como eso, sin embargo, sus cuatro compañeros ya habían acordado que tras terminar su misión se quedarían unas horas para ver el festival.

Maldición.

Aquella mañana caminaban cuesta arriba en dirección a la casa del chico que les daría información sobre el Akatsuki. Lo que les ayudaría a encontrar a Sasuke. Pero Sakura ya no estaba segura de querer ver a Sasuke. No después de que la ilusionara de aquella manera y se robara su primer beso, para luego salir huyendo. Ya no podía ser tan débil en lo referente a Sasueke Uchiha. No se dejaría engañar nuevamente.

— ¡Ahí es!— Exclamó Naruto animado.

Últimamente estaba así, demasiado animado, aun con lo que había pasado con Sasuke. Sakura aceleró el paso, camino más rápido sobre el pasto. Aquel pueblo también había sufrido por el tifón de hacia dos noches.

Sin poder evitarlo Sakura suspiró.

Al llegar a un punto plano de la colina, se encontraron una casa enorme y elegante. Como esas que tenían las familias de los clanes importantes. Sakura vio que había alguien sentado en el recibidor y también había tres pequeños niños jugando.

Dos niñas gemelas y un niño algo mayor.

Mientras se acercaba, Sakura descubrió que la persona sentada en el recibidor era el muchacho de la fotografía. No se había equivocado, era apuesto. Aunque ciertamente la foto era vieja, ahora él debía tener unos 24 años. Quizá más.

Algo en él se le hacía familiar. Su cabello oscuro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros y se rizaba en las puntas, la piel blanca como el marfil, los labios rosa pálido…

Se parecía a… era idéntico a Yukari-chan.

— ¡Yukari-chan!— Sakura no se sorprendió cuando Tenten exclamó aquello, se parecían demasiado.

Los niños dejaron de corretear y los miraron. El mayor saco un kunai y se paro frente a las gemelas. Yozora, porque tenía que ser él, se puso en pie.

Era alto y muy fuerte. Usaba una simple camisa de magas cortas color blanco y un pantalón pescador de color negro. Iba descalzo. Y no abría los ojos.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y cómo conocen a mi hermana?

¿Hermana? ¿Él era el hermano de Yukari? No era difícil de creer, se parecían bastante. Y viéndolas mejor, las pequeñas gemelas eran una versión en miniatura de Yukari.

— ¿Eres Yozora Aoshima?— Preguntó tranquilamente Neji.

— A ha, ahora respóndan a mi pregunta.

Sakura buscó a Naruto con la mirada y se encontró que las pequeñas niñas estaban colgadas a sus piernas exclamando: "Ni creas que te soltaremos, somos unas kunoichis peligrosas"

— Somos ninjas de Konoha, hemos estado buscándole por mucho tiempo, necesitamos que nos hable de sus conexiones con el Akatsuki.

Neji no tuvo que decir "si no lo hace por las buenas, será por las malas". Eso quedaba claro.

— Ah, el maldito Akatsuki. Vale, vale. — Yozora sacudió la mano, restándole importancia. — Les diré lo que sé sobre ellos. Pero respóndame, ¿Qué saben de Yukari?

— La hemos conocido en una posada no muy lejos de aquí.

Los niños los miraron como si estuvieran irremediablemente locos. Yozora por otra parte hizo una mueca.

— ¿Todos los ninjas de Konoha van a posadas fuera de su aldea para hacer sesiones de espiritismo?

Naruto respondió:

— ¿Espiritismo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Una puerta corrediza se abrió y una mujer joven apareció.

— ¿Qué está pasando, querido?— Preguntó. Con que era su esposa.

Él miro sobre su hombro y dijo:

— Estos chicos dicen haber conocido a Yukari en una posada. — Respondió— ¿Hace cuanto dicen ustedes que la conocieron?

— Hace un par de noches. — Respondió Tenten.

Nuevamente se ganaron miradas incrédulas de toda la familia.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó Sakura.

Yozora se aclaró la garganta.

— Kazuki. Sora. Aoi.— Llamó— Vayan con mamá un momento.

Los niños corrieron alegremente a los brazos de su madre que los recibió con una sonrisa.

— Es imposible que ustedes hayan conocido a Yukari.

Sakura no entendía que quería decir.

— ¡Claro que la hemos conocido!— Exclamó Naruto— ¡Este par incluso bebió Sake con ella, de veras!

— Ya dejen de mentir, ¿vale? Todos los aldeanos de Konoha no hacen más que mentir y mentir. Les diré lo que quieren saber, pero no me hace nada de gracia su bromita.

Los cinco se miraron entre sí.

— ¡No estamos mintiendo!— Exclamó Tenten.

Yozora se enserió y entonces dijo:

— Yukari Aoshima murió hace muchos años. Mi hermana menor fue asesinada hace casi ocho años.

— ¡Eso es imposible!— Exclamó Sakura.

— Es verdad. — Respondió Yozora. Se notaba que no le gustaba hablar del tema— Yukari Aoshima murió a los doce años.

Sakura no se lo creía. Era simplemente imposible. No cabía duda de que la Yukari que se había encontrado tenía que ser hermana de Yozora. El parecido era simplemente abrumador.

Sin embargo, si de verdad Yukari Aoshima había muerto a los doce años.

¿Quién era entonces, la Yukari con la que había bebido sake hacia nos noches?

.

.

.

Valeee. Eso será todo por hoy. Ame la escena NejiTen — Adoro esta pareja— Pero claro, su opinión sobre si es buena o no es la que cuenta. u_u… ¡Ahora a responder reviews!— Esta es mi parte favorita—.

_**Marijf22:**_ Gracias por tu review, lo aprecie mucho n_n. ¡Yo tampoco me creo que Sasuke se quiera ir! ¡Es un bastardo!— Pero hay que aceptar que es un bastardo muy sexy— Y si, necesita relajarse y vivir la vida. Como tengo la impresión de que eres tan fanática del NejiTen como yo, espero que disfrutes la escena de hoy y me des tu opinión. Nos leemos bella, lindo día n_n.

_**Chisa-Aby:**_ ¿Sabes qué? Tu review me puso de muy buen humor — No preguntes porque—. Lamento que la trama vaya lenta, pero es que quería que las cosas empezaran lento porque después del capi de hoy todo empezara a suceder muy rápido. Por cierto, me pareció super interesante tu teoría sobre Yukari, está absolutamente errada, pero fue muy buena, me puso una sonrisa en el rostro. Gracias por tu review, no te odio y atenta para el próximo capítulo, las verdades empiezan a revelarse. Nos leemos.

_**Hikaru-sama:**_ Ah ¡Hikaru-sama! Te extrañe, espero que hayas leído el MP que te envié — Incluí algunas amenazas ñ_n— A mi me encanto escribir ese momento SasuSaku y me encanto que te encantara. Aquí te dejo más NejiTen y atenta para el próximo capítulo, será genial. Gracias por tu review, nos leemos. n_o

_** :**_ Gracias por tu review. Aquí está la conti, tarde pero seguro. Intentare actualizar más rápido — Aunque no es fácil— Dime que te pareció este cap. Nos leemos, linda. n_n

_**Ellie:**_ Gracias por tu review. Me gusta que te guste mi fic ¡Yay! Bueno, tengo pocos lectores porque aun soy nueva— ¡Novata!— pero me hiciste sonrojar y sonreír cuando dijiste que la historia y la calidad eran buenas O/O. Nos leemos. n_n

_**Candice Saint-Just:**_ ¡Graciaas por tu review! ¡Si al fin se besaron esos dos! La verdad es que me bloquee un poco para esa escena, tuve que recurrir a las galletas oreo y la coca-cola de nuevo, pero al final salió y es genial que te gustara. Me alaga que te gustara la narración. No te pierdas el próximo capítulo, será genial. Nos leemos. n_n

_**Vane JoBros:**_ Gracias por tu review. Es bueno que te gustara que se besaran, ni te imaginas lo que me costó escribir esa escena u_u pero supongo que quedo bien — Solo supongo—. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, hay que matar a Sasuke… pero tranquila, pronto hare que Sakura se vengue de él. Nos leemos.

¡Ah! ¡Vivo por sus reviews! Y es un placer responderlos. Y bueno, como son tan adorables les tengo una sorpresa. ¡Sí! ¡Una sorpresa! ¿Cuál? Pues es que:

¡Hoy no hay adelantos! Solo les daré el nombre del capítulo:

_Capitulo siete: ¿Quién asesinó a Yukari?_

No se lo pueden perder, como ya está escrito lo subiré dentro de poco. El siete, es mi capitulo favorito, porque nace un nuevo e impactante misterio y se revela la verdad detrás de otro.

Sin más que decir, espero sus reviews. Se les quiere.

Att: LadySol.


	7. ¿Quien Asesinó A Yukari?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo la trama de este fic y los personajes de invención mía me pertenecen.**_

Hola, hola. Estoy de regreso con el capitulo siete. No pueden perderse este capítulo, será genial. Algo corto pero genial. xD

Disfruten del cap. n_o

.

**Capitulo 7: ¿Quién asesinó a Yukari?**

"—_Yukari, tú me amas._

— _¿Lo estas dudando?_

— _Lo estoy afirmando."_

.

.

— ¿Insinúas que la Yukari con quien bebí sake hace un par de noches es un fantasma?— Preguntó Sakura.

— No— Respondió Yozora— Afirmo y sostengo que Yukari Aoshima murió a la edad de doce años.

Los cinco ninjas de Konoha se miraron entre sí. A Sakura le dolía la cabeza, ese hombre simplemente no estaba cuerdo. O quizá trataba de encubrir a Yukari diciendo que estaba muerta. Después de todo, seguramente Yukari era una criminal buscada.

Neji también debió pensar lo mismo que ella, porque dijo:

— No necesitas ocultar la existencia de tu hermana, nosotros realmente nos hemos encontrado con ella.

— Les digo que mi hermana está muerta. Yo mismo sostuve su cuerpo sin vida.

Naruto y Sakura se vieron de reojo. Algo estaba mal.

— ¿Por qué no preguntan en su aldea?— Continuó Yozora.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué en Konoha?— Preguntó Naruto.

— ¿Por qué más? Mi hermana murió allí. — Todos se quedaron impactados. — Oigan, hablemos de esto dentro de la casa, afuera es peligroso. Las alimañas no dudan en atacar cuando ven forasteros.

Sakura tuvo la impresión de que él lo decía para alguien en especial.

.

.

.

— ¡Kazuki! ¡Ven a cenar!

— ¡Estoy entrenando, mamá!— Respondió en un grito el pequeño niño.

— ¡Ya basta de entrenar! ¡Es hora de comer, cariño!

Se notaba que era una cálida familia.

— Son unos niños muy animados. — Comentó Hinata, sonriendo.

— Demasiado animados, diría yo— Respondió Yozora Aoshima, sentándose a la mesa— Los tres están ansiosos de convertirse en ninjas, no entienden que después de serlo no puedes dejarlo.

— ¿Incluso las gemelas?— Inquirió Tenten.

— En especial las gemelas. Han escuchado las historias sobre el Clan Aoshima, de cómo las mujeres solo sirven para tener hijos y rezar a los dioses por sus esposos. Ellas no quieren eso.

Sakura casi se echo a reír cuando vio a Naruto jugar con las pequeñas que se habían sentado a ambos lados de él. Las pequeñas estaban acosando a Naruto para quitarle un pedazo de carne del plato.

— ¿Cómo murió Yukari?— Preguntó Neji, con firmeza pero amablemente.

Toda la pequeña familia se entristeció al instante.

— Alguien la asesino. — Respondió Yozora con la mirada perdida— En aquel tiempo yo había desertado de mi clan, me daban por muerto, además había abandonado mi camino ninja. Vivía en Konoha para ese entonces, tenía dieciocho años. Me entere que la única hija de la familia principal del Clan Aoshima estaba visitando Konoha.

— ¿Con que motivo?— Intervino Tenten.

— Era solo una visita. — Respondió— O al menos eso querían hacer pensar, la realidad era que estaban tratando de concretar un matrimonio. No lo sé muy bien, pero sé que esa visita se extendió mucho. Creo que se quedaron un par de meses en Konohagakure. También me entere que Yukari estaba enamora de alguien.

— ¿De quién?— Esta vez fue Sakura quien preguntó.

— No lo sé, realmente nadie lo sabe. Le pregunté a todo mundo pero nadie parecía estar enterado. Lo que sí sé es que la noche en que fue asesinada, ella estaba esperando a alguien, quizá al chico del que se había enamorado. Cuando la encontré, estaba sin vida, traía un bonito kimono azul, su favorito. La encontré sentada en el pasto, recostada del tronco de un árbol. Tenía los ojos abiertos y había estado llorando, su kimono estaba lleno de sangre.

— ¿Y cuando fue— Naruto tragó en seco, antes de continuar— que la asesinaron?

— Fue la misma noche de la masacre del Clan Uchiha.

Sakura no se creía lo que escuchaba. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Cómo era posible? Yukari no podía estar muerta, ¿Y cómo era que había sido asesinada la noche de la masacre al Clan Uchiha?

— ¿Quieres decir que la asesino Itachi Uchiha?— Tartamudeó Naruto, tan sorprendido como los demás.

— No. Estoy seguro, de que a Yukari la asesinó un miembro del Clan Aoshima. Cuando la encontré estaba muy lejos de la Villa Uchiha y, además sus manos estaban atadas por un hilo negro y grueso. El arma básica de los Aoshima. Alguien le clavó un kunai en el corazón. Nadie pudo determinar a su asesino y dos meses después nuestro clan fue exterminado casi por completo. Solo quedamos mi familia, y mi hermano gemelo, Arashi.

— ¿Por qué se salvo tu hermano?— Inquirió una interesada Hinata.

— Realmente no lo sé, lo han acusado de ser él quien asesinó a todos para quedarse con el poder. Pero él no fue, dicen que el asesino sabía usar los hilos, Arashi siempre fue la decepción de nuestro padre por no saber usar el arma insignia de nuestro clan.

En la mente de Sakura nació una sospecha.

— ¿Por qué Yukari no se defendió de su asesino? ¿Tienes una idea?— Preguntó a Yozora.

— Mi hermana no era una ninja. Ella tenía nuestro Jagan pero no era una kunoichi, era inútil para pelear. Pero era muy bella, nuestro Padre pensaba que ella era útil solo para ser desposada y con ese matrimonio formar una alianza.

Vale, la mitad de su sospecha estaba confirmada.

— Yozora-san— Llamó Sakura lentamente. — ¿Nacen muchos gemelos en el Clan Aoshima?

— Muchos, es la genética. Usualmente uno o dos pares, y más en la familia principal. Pero desde pequeños los gemelos son separados, se crían sin conexión con el otro para que no se guarden cariño entre sí. Básicamente nos enseñan a odiar a nuestro hermano gemelo.

Sakura abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, se había dado cuenta de algo y, al parecer, todos los demás —Menos Naruto, obvio— también lo habían notado.

— ¡Yozora-san! ¿Es posible que Yukari-chan haya tenido una hermana gemela?— Preguntó Sakura.

Yozora se enserió aún más con esa pregunta.

— La tuvo, pero murió poco después de nacer. Todos estaban felices de que no hubiese otro par de gemelos en la familia principal. Así que enterraron el cuerpo de la bebé en una parte del bosque. Realmente no sé muy bien cómo eran las cosas, no me crie con mis hermanos, Yukari vivió la mayor parte de su vida con nuestra abuela.

— ¿Entonces no viste el cuerpo de esa bebé? ¿Viste cuando la enterraron?— Preguntó Tenten frenéticamente.

Yozora también entendía la sospecha, pero parecía incrédulo ante la suposición.

— No, nadie lo vio. Se dice que la bebé ni siquiera tuvo un entierro formal, que simplemente arrojaron su cuerpo en el bosque.

Sakura vio a Neji, a Tenten y a Hinata. Todos se habían dado cuenta.

— Yozora-san, creemos que la Yukari que nos encontramos en la posada, podría ser la otra gemela. Pensamos que no murió, si tu no mientes y nosotros tampoco, entonces esa es la explicación más lógica. Si lo ves bien todo encaja a la perfección. La otra gemela asesinó a Yukari-chan y a tu clan por venganza. — Dijo Neji con su certera calma.

— ¿Saben qué?— Comentó Yozora, bebiendo algo de té— Realmente todo el misterio sobre Yukari encaja con esa teoría. Y no me sorprendería que alguien de mi mismo clan hubiese encontrado a la otra y la criase como una asesina y con la destrucción del clan en mente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo!— Exclamó Naruto, ganándose la atención de todos— ¡El ángel de la capa blanca con quien luche es una impostora y además asesina!

_Que lento._

.

.

.

— ¡Ah, al fin en casa!— Exclamó Yukari tras abrir la puerta de su pequeño departamento.

Sasuke entró detrás de ella mal humorado. El departamento era pequeño pero bastante bonito. Apropiado para una o dos personas, la cocina y la sala estaban unidas, en la sala estaba la entrada a la habitación. El lugar estaba repleto de libros y armas.

Sasuke notó que había muchos cuadros de flores, la tela de los cojines era floreada, al igual que la de las cortinas.

Hanako. Yukari Hanako.

— ¿Por qué siempre te presentas como Yukari Hanako y no como Yukari Aoshima?— Preguntó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

— Bueno, hace mucho tiempo dos chicos me encontraron llorando en un campo de flores y me llamaron así, Hanako. — Respondió desde la cocina— Y me presento como Yukari Hanako, porque yo realmente no me consideró como Yukari Aoshima. Yo soy Yukari Hanako.

Sasuke soltó un "Hmmm" distraído.

— Oye como sé que estás deprimido te dejare un par de botellas de sake en el mesón. — Dijo ella mientras abría un cajo en la cocina— Yo volveré en la mañana temprano y partiremos para encontrarnos con los otros, ¿vale?

Sasuke solo asintió. Estaba como fuera de sí.

— Además compré ramen instantáneo y takoyaki, tienes agua y jugo. Una de las zorras del pueblo vendrá a dormir contigo, no abuses, ¿eh?

Sasuke la miró mal.

— ¡Solo veía si ponías atención!

— ¿Sabes que a esto no es a lo que me refería con acompañarte a hacer tu visita, verdad?

— Ah, vamos, Sasuke. Es una fiesta privada.

Sasuke suspiró resignado.

— Solo cuidate, ¿vale?

— Tranquila, mamá. Me se cuidar sola. — Respondió Yukari, con una sonrisa.

— No, no sabes, a veces eres demasiado despistada e idiota.

Sasuke se esperó que ella hiciera un mohín y luego se enojara, pero la expresión de Yukari se volvió casi nostálgica.

— No soy lo que tú crees que soy, Sasuke.

Sasuke la miró unos segundos y cuando ella lo notó, sonrió y dijo:

— Vale, me voy. No le abras a extraños y si sales de paseo vuelve temprano.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna Yukari se fue.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar. Estaba solo, con un par de botellas de sake. No es que estuviese pensando en abrirlas.

Nah.

No lo haría.

Ni de broma.

_Bueno un poco no me matará._

Se acercó al mesón para abrir una botella, pero su atención se centro en el pequeño bolsito blanco con forma de cabeza de oso.

— Uhm, Yukari dejó a Suzuki.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza viendo la cosa. Bueno, haría su buena acción del día, la alcanzaría y se lo entregaría. Después de todo, ella nunca salía sin Suzuki.

.

.

.

No era difícil saber hacia dónde se había ido Yukari. Se había puesto tanto perfume que era fácil seguirla por su aroma, era como si quisiera dejar un rastro de migas de pan. Sasuke, salto por los árboles un poco. Seguramente Yukari había estado demasiado ansiosa para dejar a Suzuki. Avanzó unos cuantos metros entre los árboles buscándola con la mirada. Empezaba a atardecer y el bosque se teñía de color naranja.

¿Todas las mujeres eran así cuando estaban enamoradas? ¿Sakura sería así si ellos mantuvieran una relación? Sasuke realmente le agradecía a Yukari haberlo motivado a ver sus sentimientos por Sakura. Aunque fuese algo imposible y definitivamente no iba a pasar, pero al menos él se alegraba de haberla besado.

Estaba extasiado con el solo recuerdo.

Mientras saltaba Sasuke se dio cuenta que realmente confiaba en Yukari, había tenido sus sospechas, pero en aquel momento estaba seguro que ella no lo traicionaría. Ella era como esas hermanas mayores que necesitan

que las cuiden pero que siempre te aconsejan y reprenden para que vayas por el buen camino.

Cuando volviera de su cita se lo diría, le daría las gracias y le diría que confiaba en ella. Eso de seguro la pondría feliz y, se inventaría una de sus fiestas de sake.

Sasuke sonrió un poco, pero solo un poco.

Siguió avanzando un poco más, pero el sonido de una risa familiar hizo que se detuviera.

Era la risa de Yukari. Era esa risa picarona e infantil que se le escapaba cuando estaba haciendo algo malo.

Sasuke se quedo estático y agudizo el oído, vagamente escucho a Yukari decir:

— Te extrañe mucho, ¿sabes? No me esperaba que vinieras hasta acá.

Sasuke no pudo escuchar la respuesta de la persona con quien estaba, pero se imaginaba que era el chico misterioso del que estaba enamorada. Sasue fue invadido por la curiosidad.

Yukari nunca hablaba mucho de él, pero cuando lo hacia sus ojos se iluminaban como si se hubiese tragado una lámpara.

Él no buscaba interrumpir, realmente no. Si estaban demasiado ensimismados se iría sin decir nada.

Tuvo que mirar entre las ramas de los árboles que tenía en frente. Estaba muy lejos y solo podía distinguir a Yukari con su capa blanca y sus extremadamente largos cabellos negros. Apartó una rama para ver mejor.

Y agudizo la vista.

Un momento.

No era cierto… No podía ser, sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada.

Mandando a la mierda la "fiesta privada" de Yukari saltó a toda prisa entre los árboles, necesitaba acercarse para asegurarse de no haber visto lo que creía haber visto.

Lo más probable es que estuviese loco.

Sasuke se detuvo en un pequeño claro y miró nuevamente.

Mierda, no. Todo menos eso, no podía ser. Sasuke sentía que se ahogaba y el corazón le quería estallar de ira.

Ira. Eso era lo único que sentía en aquel momento.

Porque Yukari, la misma en quien confiaba, a la que iba agradecerle y con la que planeaba embriagarse tomando sake después; la Yukari que quería como a una hermana…

Estaba envuelta en los brazos de su hermano.

En los brazos de Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

.

Ahaaa, ¡nuestro primer misterio está resuelto! e_e. Valeee amadas lectoras, tengo que pedirles su opinión sobre un tema. Quisiera saber, ¿están de acuerdo en integrar a Sasori al fic? Ya saben que haya sobrevivido a la batalla contra Sakura y así. Sería raro, lo sé, pero en caso de que estén de acuerdo yo me encargaría de darle lógica a todo. Claro, como me importa su opinión, les pido que me la den.

¡Es que adoro a Sasori! e_e Pero ustedes dirán.

U_u

Vale, ahora pasó a responder los reviews.

_**Angelovenejiten:**_ Gracias por tu review. Ey, si te gusta el NejiTen solo espera porque habrá mucho más, adoro escribir sobre ellos. Gracias por darle a esta historia un espacio entre tus fics favoritos, es un placer para mí. Espero tu opinión sobre este cap, nos leemos.

_**Marijf22:**_ Gracias por el review. Yay, gracias, me complique al escribir la confesión de Neji, pero me alegra que te gustara. Bueno, sobre la muerte de Yukari te diré que nada es lo que parece, pero al final todo tiene una razón de ser. En cuanto al NaruHina, pronto habrá más, eso creo. Nos leemos, XoXo.

_**Vane JoBros:**_ Gracias por tu review. Siii Sakura se vengara de Sasuke, no te imaginas como u_u. Sobre el NejiTen pues seguro habrá más o quiza decida separarlos de por vida —Como si pudiera o quisiera— Muahahahah, soy muy mala, y seré peor. Nos leemos linda. n_n

_**Candice Saint-Just:**_ Gracias por tu review, me emociono mucho. Sii, el NaruHina fue demasiado leve, pero habrá más, pronto. Lo prometo. No te preocupes por Sakura, pronto encontrara consuelo n_o. Y siii, lo de la muerte de Yukari, espero que encuentres una respuesta en este cap. Nos leemos.

_**Hikaru-sama:**_ ¡NejiTen! ¡NejiTen! ¡Yay! Gracias por tu review. Ey tranquila habrá beso entre esos dos…o, quizá no… Uhmm. Ó_ò ¡No matare a nadie! …O, quiza si. Muahahaha, mi bipolaridad esta al máximo. Espero que me des tu opinión sobre este cap, e insisto, nada es lo que parece. Nos leemos.

Awww, eso es todo. También quería decirles que lamentablemente hoy tampoco tendremos adelantos. En el capitulo anterior fue porque quería que todo fuese sorpresa, pero en el cap de hoy no hay por la razón de que me he retrasado con los capítulos. Si, aún no termino el ocho. :-/ Pero tengo el titulo.

_Capitulo ocho: El Dolor De La Traición._

Intentare no retrasarme mucho, quizá para el lunes o martes lo suba. Todo dependerá de la inspiración de sus reviews… Es broma, me esforzare por terminar el cap. Lo prometo.

Nos leemos.

Att LadySol ¡Yay! e_e


	8. El Dolor De La Traición

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo la trama de este fic y los personajes de invención mía me pertenecen.**_

Disfruten el cap n.n

Capitulo 8: El Dolor De La Traición.

"— _Yukari, ¿crees poder perdonarme?_

— _¡Nunca te perdonare! ¡Jamás!_

— _Entonces aceptare todo tu odio." _

— Yukari— El nombre le salió pausadamente.

Sasuke no se lo creía. Era una pesadilla, tenía que ser eso. Yukari no lo traicionaría, seguramente Itachi la estaba obligando a comportarse así. Yukari no podía estar enamorada de Itachi, porque quizá fuera una criminal y una asesina, pero Yukari no era como Itachi. Era despistada y escandalosa, era alegre, estaba loca y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

Itachi era un bastardo, capaz de destruir vidas preciadas por razones mundanas. Yukari no era así, ella evitaba tanto como podía matar y pelear, era una condenada pacifista aunque no le gustase admitirlo.

Simplemente no podía ser.

Sasuke se sentía perdido. Itachi rodeaba la cintura de Yukari con un brazo casi con territorialismo. Solo Yukari lo miraba algo sorprendida, Itachi como siempre, lo miraba con superioridad.

Bastardo.

Había llegado su momento. Tenía a Itachi en frente, era hora de consumar su venganza.

— Apártate, Yukari. No estoy buscando lastimarte, pero no te quiero estorbando. — La voz de Sasuke reflejaba todo su enojo e ira.

Yukari se revolvió entre los brazos de Itachi, seguramente para apartarse. Ella no podía estar enamorada de Itachi, era simplemente imposible.

— ¿Crees que te dejare ponerle una mano encima a Itachi?— Aquella no era la voz de Yukari, era demasiado frívola.

El corazón se le detuvo un segundo. ¿Yukari estaba defendiendo a Itachi? No, no podía ser. Aquello no era cierto. Yukari no podía traicionarlo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Yukari? ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de asesinarlo! ¡¿Qué no quieres la espada de tu familia?

Yukari esbozó una sonrisa torcida, jamás la había visto sonreír así, con tanta maldad.

— Estúpido hermano menor— Sasuke sintió el enojo crecer al escuchar la voz de Itachi— ¿Aún no lo entiendes? O, ¿eres tan estúpido para no creer lo que es evidente?

— ¡Yukari no es como tú!— Exclamó Sasuke.

— Te equivocas, Sasuke. — La frivolidad de Yukari le helaba el cuerpo— Te lo dije, no soy lo que tú crees que soy, tú no sabes ni siquiera quien soy yo, en realidad.

Yukari movió uno solo de sus elegantes dedos y los hilos se dispararon tratando de atrapar a Sasuke. Evitó algunos pero no todos, los hilos se enredaron en sus muñecas y en sus piernas, obligándolo a apoyar las rodillas en el suelo mientras que sus manos quedaron sujetadas por encima de su cabeza con los hilos filosos de Yukari. Lo jodido sobre la técnica de hilos de Yukari era que había varias maneras de evitarla, pero una vez que te atrapaba, no había forma de salir de ella, a menos que Yukari decidiera soltarte.

— ¡Quería creer que no eras como él! ¡Mierda, realmente confiaba en ti! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a nuestros compañeros?

Yukari resopló con molestia.

— Claro que confiabas en mi, ese era el plan. ¿Sabes? Soy muy buena actriz. Tan buena que te hice creer que yo soy Yukari Aoshima; pero también debo darte crédito, de no ser por tu estupidez el engaño no hubiese sido posible. Sin embargo, como me das lastima, te confesare mi secreto. — Hizo una pausa para sonreír— Yo no soy la verdadera Yukari Aoshima, ciertamente soy miembro del Clan Aoshima y, ciertamente, soy hija de la familia principal. Soy la hija olvidada de los Aoshima, se alegraron de mi supuesta muerte y me abandonaron; los odie tanto que decidí vengarme tanto de ellos, como de la que era mi hermana menor. Asesine a Yukari Aoshima en Konoha, la misma noche en que conocí a Itachi.

— ¡Es mentira! ¡Tú no eres como este bastardo!

Sasuke quizá estaba siendo estúpido, pero las personas se comportan así de incrédulas cuando algo que creían real y confiable resultaba no ser lo que creían que era. Él no quería creer que se dejó engañar por tanto tiempo, no quería creer en su propia debilidad.

— No deberías ser tan confiado, hermanito. Nada es lo que parece, creí que habías aprendido la lección. — Dijo Itachi, el muy desgraciado— Pero al parecer sigues siendo débil.

Sasuke no encontraba su propia voz. Al verlos a ambos juntos sentía que realmente era débil, nada tenía sentido, él solo quería que fuera una pesadilla.

Una cruel pero irreal pesadilla.

Se esforzó para reunir aliento y hablar.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Yukari? Quiero que me des tus motivos, y no me salgas con que haces todo esto porque amas a este desgraciado.

— No hago nada de esto por amor, mi lealtad y mi corazón le pertenecen a Itachi Uchiha, pero mis razones para espiarte son mías. — Dijo— Lo hice para mantenerte controlado, estabas resultando un estorbo.

— ¡Me encargare de que ustedes dos se pudran en el infierno!— Gruñó.

— Sera para la próxima ocasión, Sasuke— Inquirió Itachi con voz neutral— Y en la próxima ocasión espero que pruebes no ser tan patético como pareces ser ahora.

Una parvada de cuervos revolotearon en el claro, impidiéndole ver como Yukari e Itachi se iban.

Juntos.

.

.

.

Neji Hyuga estaba tan cómodo que ni siquiera podía pensar con coherencia. Se sentia como en el cielo. Él y Tenten estaban disfrutando de la puesta de sol, tenía los brazos alrededor de la fina cintura de Tenten. Era obvio que estaba disfrutando el momento de lo lindo. No necesitaba nada más que aspirar el aroma de Tenten y sentir lo cálido que era su cuerpo.

Cuando Neji estaba con Tenten no tenía que aparentar, simplemente podía ser él. Y lo que adoraba de Tenten era que aceptaba quien era sin poner condiciones. A él realmente le gustaba, no estaba claro si era amor, porque en realidad no sabía muy bien qué rayos era amar a alguien.

— ¿Crees que alguien vendrá a buscarnos?— La voz de Tenten sonó risueña, ella estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

— Realmente espero que no. — Respondió.

— Neji, ¿Crees que realmente Yukari-chan haya asesinado a su clan y a su hermana?— Interrogó Tenten.

— Es probable, ¿tú lo crees?

Neji no dijo "_¿Por qué lo preguntas?" _porque entendía que Tenten hacia esa pregunta no porque no lo creyera, sino porque no quería creerlo.

— Realmente no lo sé, pero la Yukari-chan que conocí no parecía una asesina.

— Las apariencias engañan.

Tenten lo miró a los ojos sonriendo.

— Tú eres la prueba de eso, Neji — Dijo—. Pareces alguien frio, pero en realidad eres amable e incluso un poco cariñoso.

Casi se sonrojó. Dios, Tenten era simplemente diferente al resto del mundo. Ella veía en él lo que ni siquiera él podía distinguir.

Neji le sonrió y, la besó.

Realmente podía quedarse así con Tenten de por vida.

— ¡Tenten! ¡Neji! ¡¿Dónde están?— Era la voz de Sakura que los llamaba.

Él no quería que el momento se acabara pero no podía hacer nada. Ya se encargaría de que hubiese otro momento como aquel, e incluso mejor.

Neji sonrió nuevamente.

Qué curioso, desde aquella noche en la posada estaba de un jodido buen humor y además no podía borrarse la sonrisa del rostro.

.

.

.

— Hinata-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz de Naruto la alarmó. Hinata no se había percatado de que, tontamente, estaba deshojando una pequeña flor de color blanco; si, al estilo me-quiere-no-me-quiere. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo algo como eso? Y, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que lo hacía? La respuesta era simple, cuando Naruto Uzumaki aparecía en sus pensamientos —y eso era más seguido de lo que se consideraba sano— su mente parecía perderse en un mundo de colores psicodélicos y su uso de razón parecía irse derechito al diablo.

Eh, pero no era que a ella le disgustara. En realidad Hinata disfrutaba del sentimiento que le causaba dejar a su imaginación divagar. Sin embargo ese sentimiento no duraba mucho, y cuando acababa le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca y un vacio en el pecho. Allí se encontraba la tristeza de Hinata, estaba cansada de ese sentimiento de vacío.

Estaba cansada de soñar.

— Solo estaba viendo las flores, Naruto-kun— Extrañamente ella no tartamudeo al responderle.

— Son bastante bonitas—. Comentó él, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— Ahm, bueno, Yozora-san ha decidido acompañarnos a Konoha, quiere comprobar las sospechas que tenemos sobre su hermana, y ha dicho que ya en Konoha nos hablará sobre el Akatsuki.

— Entiendo, ¿No ibas a acompañar a Sakura?

La pregunta fluyo con amargura, pero su solo voz sonó dolida.

— Me preocupe de que estuvieras sola en el bosque, además Sakura no me necesita.

Hinata no noto desilusión alguna en el comentario de Naruto, lo que le pareció extraño.

— Creo que sería mejor volver— Tartamudeó.

Naruto la miró extrañado.

— Hinata-chan, ¿estamos bien?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Cómo que si "estaban bien"? Para estar bien necesitaban estar juntos y ellos definitivamente no estaban juntos. Al menos no en el sentido que Hinata quería.

— Por supuesto, Naruto-kun— Ella forzó una obvia sonrisa falsa.

Naruto la miró extrañado mientras ella se disponía a volver a la casa.

— Hinata-chan, espera un momento, por favor.

Ella no hizo caso, estaba tratando de huir. Neji llevaba mucho tiempo diciéndoselo: _"No conseguirás nada con huir, no dejes que te intimide" _pero ella no podía impedir que la intimidara.

Hinata sintió como Naruto agarraba su muñeca y la halaba hacia él, reteniéndola. Ella se trató de zafar su muñeca pero él se acercó a ella, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro. Naruto la miró fijamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

Dios, iba a besarla, realmente iba a besarla. El momento que había esperado desde hacia tanto, Hinata sentía el remolino de felicidad que le devastaba el pecho.

Sin embargo, esa felicidad se fue al demonio, cuando Naruto junto su frente con la de ella para-revisarle-la-temperatura. Puta suerte.

— Uhm, Hinata-chan estas algo caliente, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Estás resfriada?

Por primera vez, Hinara casi quiso golpear a Naruto.

.

.

.

Había oscurecido por completo. Las estrellas se asomaban en el cielo mientras Yukari e Itachi avanzaban entre los árboles. Era una preciosa noche, excepto porque a Yukari el corazón se le estaba partiendo en pequeños pedacitos mientras luchaba por no llorar. Ella no quería llorar porque sabía que el encuentro con Sasuke también había afectado a Itachi, sentía que si lloraba él se entristecería aun más, y Yukari daría cualquier cosa por evitarle más sufrimiento.

— Yukari, detente un momento. — La hermosa voz grave de Itachi sonó compasiva, Dios, ya se habia dado cuenta de que estaba reprimiendo el llanto.

Yukari se detuvo, en parte porque las lágrimas nacientes le nublaban la visión y en parte porque le preocupaba que el esfuerzo físico le pasara factura a Itachi.

— Mírame. — Ella suspiró, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no después de lo que había ocurrido. — Yukari, mírame a los ojos.

No pudo hacerlo. No podía darse vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos.

— No tienes porque reprimirte, si quieres llorar, entonces llora.

— ¡Yo no soy ninguna llorona, Uchiha!— De no ser por las gruesas lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas, la exclamación no parecería una vil broma.

Itachi sonrió conmovido y se acercó para abrazarla. Ya en sus brazos, Yukari no se pudo resistir, se aferró a él y lloró como una niña pequeña. Itachi no dijo algo como: "_No llores_" o, "_Todo estará bien_" porque para ellos dos las cosas nunca estarían bien, para ellos no había momento mejor que el presente porque su futuro era negro y tormentoso; Yukari lo sabía, porque podía verlo.

— ¡Diablos te extrañe tanto! ¡Estaba tan preocupada de que tu salud empeorara o de que te enviaran a una misión peligrosa! — Su voz sonaba pastosa y sus palabras morían amortiguadas en el pecho de Itachi.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

— Era yo quien estaba preocupado por ti, Yukari.

Ella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos. Los ojos de Itachi siempre parecían distantes y opacos, pero a Yukari le fascinaba la forma en que parecían absorber la luz, esos ojos que absorbían la luz eran los únicos que necesitaba ver para ser feliz. Yukari rodeó el cuello de Itachi con sus brazos y se besaron largamente.

Una de las maravillas de Itachi Uchiha era que besaba como un actor porno.

¿Donde había aprendido a besar así? Yukari no lo sabía, y prefería no saberlo. Ella aceptaba a Itachi con todo su oscuro pasado porque de la misma forma él la aceptaba a ella. Y lo amaba como a nada, no había nadie a quien amara de esa forma y jamás lo habría, Yukari daría todo por él, incluso su propia vida.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, él la miró sonriendo y apoyo su frente en la de ella. Yukari estaba feliz con solo eso, Itachi era amable educado pero después de asesinar a su Clan esa amabilidad parecía distante, pero cuando estaba con ella era él mismo.

Tampoco era que fuese la persona más expresiva del mundo, y era un egocéntrico de mierda, además de altanero como su hermano, por si no fuera poco era obstinado y terco, y lo peor, era perfecto… lo que quería decir, siempre-tenía-la-puta-razón cuando discutían y cuando ella estaba dispuesta a mandarlo por un tubo con solo un beso la hacía enamorarse otra vez.

— ¿Ya estas calmada?

— A ha, no es como que se fuese acabar el mundo, tengo otras formas de unir a esos dos.

— ¿Aún crees poder unirlos? Sasuke sabe que estamos juntos— Itachi pronunció las últimas dos palabras con cierta malicia mientras olisqueaba su cuello juguetonamente.

— Itachi, quizá seas un genio, pero como todos los hombres no sabes hacer de Cupido. — Respondió tratando de no caer en sus juegos.

— No importa que no cumplas tu misión, Yukari. Está bien, nadie es perfecto.

Yukari le mordió con fuerza el lóbulo de la oreja y entonces lo miró:

— La misión siempre debe cumplirse, Itachi. Y si tu vida depende de ello entonces más me esforzare.

Seguramente Itachi pensó algo como: "_De todos modos esta enfermedad me matará_" pero no lo dijo, y si llegaba a decirlo, Yukari le patearía el trasero.

— Como quieras, solo no te esfuerces demasiado.

— ¡Yo me esforzare tanto como se me dé la gana!

— Claro, claro—. Dijo sin prestar atención mientras se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo— Te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿En serio? ¡Dámela!

— En cuanto lleguemos a donde vamos. — Yukari hizo un mohín. — Porque después de todo, aún pasaremos la noche juntos.

¡Ah! Esa era otra de las maravillas de Itachi Uchiha: hacia el amor como un actor porno.

.

.

.

— ¡Es imposible! ¡Yukari no puede ser una traidora!— Exclamó Karin.

Sasuke se masajeó las muñecas, pasadas varias horas los hilos se habían soltado pero sus muñecas quedaron enrojecidas y adoloridas.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Sasuke?— Preguntó Juugo.

— Si.

Sasuke no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, en aquel preciso instante odiaba al mundo.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces?— Volvió a cuestionar Juugo.

— Nos infiltraremos en Konoha para buscar información, si la hermana de Yukari fue asesinada la noche de la masacre de mi Clan, entonces debe haber registros de utilidad.

Sasuke sabía que en su mayor parte aquello era una excusa.

Lo que él realmente quería era ver a Sakura.

.

.

¡Lo sientooo! Ya sé que había dicho que subiría cap entre lunes y martes, pero estuve ocupada y aunque ya tenía listo el cap no encontraba tiempo para subirlo. Lo siento, en serio.

Como recompensa les diré que en nuestro px capitulo tendremos muuuuchoo SasuSaku. =P

Valee ahora a responder reviews.

**Marijf22:** Gracias por tu review. ¡Sí, hay muchos misterios sobre Yukari y su clan! ¡Y habrá más! Pronto llegaran las respuestas. Sii, fue una mierda que Sasuke los viera, puta suerte, pero te diré algo, Yukari no abandonara su misión, ella está decidida a juntar a Sasuke y Sakura. Espero tu opinión sobre este cap, lindo día.

**Ellie:** Gracias por tu review. Jajaja sii, con Itachi. Pues sobre el tema de las gemelas tendrás que esperar algo para obtener una respuesta a eso, sin embargo estaré dejando pistas, pero debes estar atenta. En nuestro px capitulo tendremos SasuSaku y muuuucho. Nos leemos.

**Pri-Uchiha:** Gracias por tu review. Y gracias por leer, si tienes un poco de paciencia descubrirás que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes y más dramaticas. Aquí te dejo la continuación, dame tu opinión, ¿eh? Nos leemos.

**Chisa-Aby:** Gracias por tu review. Jajaja tus reviews tienen la propiedad de ponerme de buen humor, pero si vas a lastimar a alguien ó_ò que no sea a mi… Gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos, y tranquila muy pronto empezaran a salir las verdaderas verdades. Nos leemos, linda.

**Vane JoBros:** Gracias por tu review. Pues no puedo adelantarte nada por ahora, pero pronto sabrás la verdad, insisto en lo siguiente: nada es lo que parece. Atenta para el px capitulo, tendremos SasuSaku subido de tono. Nos leemos.

**Miyathewitch:** Gracias por tu review. Nooooo, la novia de Itachi soy yo e_e, pero al menos en este fic si, Yukari es la novia de Itachi y aunque principalmente ella quiere ayudar a Sasuke, tambien hay otras razones para su misión. Nos leemos n_o

**Hikaru-sama:** Gracias por tu review. Siii, el pasado de Yukari es oscuro — La chica es más retorcida de lo que parece— pero ella realmente no es mala, como veras en este cap. Aquí tienes más sobre Itachi y Yukari, pero para saber de su historia tendrás que esperar algunos caps. Nos leemos e_e

**Candice Saint-Just:** Gracias por tu review. Sii, pero aunque ya se sabe de quién está enamorada queda mucho más por descubrir. Pues es cierto que su misión se complicara, pero ella no va a desistir. Para el px capitulo habrá SasuSaku, nos leemos.

Valeee ahora los adelantos, aunque para ser sincera aun no termino el cap u_u, una pregunta: ¿QUIEREN LEMON? La verdad, no tengo muchas ganas de escribir lemon — ¡Se va a acabar el mundo!— Pero si quieren que haya algo de lemon puedo esforzarme para que haya. Ustedes diran.

Capitulo 9: Justicia para Sakura.

"¡Uchiha! ¡Abre la puerta de mierda! ¡Sé que estas ahí!" "¡Itachi Uchiha me pertenece! Es más, aquí tengo la factura" "¡Pues vete de una vez, eres experto en salir huyendo" "Simplemente dilo, y si no puedes, déjame sola" "No quiero perderte" "Te amo"

Ahaa, eso es todo por hoy.

Nos leemos.

Att: LadySol.


	9. Justicia Para Sakura

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo la trama de este fic y los personajes de invención mía me pertenecen.**_

Capitulo 9: Justicia para Sakura.

.

"— _Yukari, ¿Me puedes devolver mi camisa?_

— _Me quedare desnuda._

_Itachi sonrió con malicia._

— _Esa es la idea."_

.

La luz del sol que entraba por la venta impactaba directamente en sus ojos obligándolo a abrirlos. Y por supuesto jodiendo su sueño. Itachi parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, estaba acostado bajo abajo y su brazo rodeaba la cintura de Yukari. Se sentó en la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos. Al mirar a un lado se encontró con una Yukari que dormía boca abajo plácidamente.

Itachi sonrió.

Usualmente se despertaba de mal humor, pero tras una noche con su Yukari era imposible no sonreír al despertar. La espalda de Yukari estaba descubierta, dejándole ver el tatuaje tribal que tenía en la baje de la espalda, era lo que la identificaba como parte de su clan; el largo cabello negro estaba esparcido y algunos mechones formaban pequeños remolinos.

Era hermosa.

Se veía como un ángel cuando estaba así, con la boca bien cerrada y en silencio. No obstante, Itachi la prefería haciendo ruido y hablando sin descanso, aunque lo hiciera enojar como nadie, pero para Itachi, Yukari era la prueba de que la inocencia podía nunca perderse, no importa cuánto mal se haya visto o vivido.

— ¿Estas despierta?

Él sabía que si lo estaba porque ella siempre estaba atenta a sus movimientos, si él se sentaba en la cama o se levantaba ella se despertaba, sin importar que tan cuidadoso fuera Itachi.

— Puto sol. — Musitó con pereza.

Itachi la besó en la mejilla y ella sonrió.

— ¿Mejor?

— Solo un poco— Respondió sin abrir los ojos causándole otra sonrisa a Itachi.

Siempre era así, cuando estaba con ella, se convertía en una condenada maquina de emitir sonrisas.

— ¡Uchiha! ¡Abre la puerta de mierda! ¡Sé que estas ahí!— Gritaba una voz familiar desde fuera mientras pateaba la puerta de entrada.

Itachi hizo una mueca de fastidio. Si bien era todo sonrisas con Yukari, tenía otro problema, no sabía sonreírle al resto del mundo.

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta, Uchiha!

Itachi pretendió ignorarlo, sin embargo Yukari salto de la cama y como un relámpago abrió el armario y se puso unos bóxers negros de Itachi con una de sus camisas viejas, camino a la puerta al tiempo que se recogía el cabello en una coleta.

Yukari abrió la puerta vuelta una fiera.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces pateando la puerta del departamento de mi novio, maldita zorra rubia?— Vociferó al encontrarse con un ceñudo Deidara.

Itachi simplemente se volvió a recostar en la cama para disfrutar del espectáculo.

— ¿Y tú qué coño haces aquí? ¡Lárgate ya mismo!— Contestó Deidara.

— Pues no me voy a ninguna parte, porque te dejare algo muy claro: ¡Este departamento es de Itachi y tú no vives aquí! ¡Además dejar de pasear tu puto culo rubio por aquí, porque Itachi es mío!

— ¡Ni que me gustara el muy bastardo!

— ¡Pues entonces anda a contonear las nalgas en otro lado, zorra rubia!

— No, este es el colmo, tú no puedes acaparar todo el tiempo de Itachi… ¡Y no eres su dueña!— Gritó el rubio.

— ¡Si soy su dueña! ¡Itachi Uchiha me pertenece! Es más, aquí tengo la factura.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se dispuso a buscar sus pantalones mientras ambos los escandalosos seguían discutiendo. Se puso unos jean desteñidos y una camisa negra.

— Vale, suficiente de ustedes dos—. Dijo seriamente, cansado del bullicio. — Deidara, dile que venga.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

— Ya vuelvo.

Yukari lo taladró con la mirada mientras se iba y una vez Deidara abandonó el departamento, ella miró a Itachi.

— ¿Quién vendrá?

— Tu sorpresa. — Respondió Itachi— Acaba de volver del pueblo Rin.

— Ese es el pueblo donde vive mi hermano Yozora.

Itachi no respondió, solo se recostó del costado del armario despreocupadamente.

— Mira Itachi— Continuó Yukari—. Dejemos algo claro en nuestra relación: no quiero a esa zorra rubia en este departamento, si lo cazo aquí le arrancare ese cabello teñido y a ti te cortare lo de en medio, ¿entendiste?

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco divertido. Antes de que Yukari se quejara llegó su sorpresa, acompañado de Deidara.

— ¡Sasori-san!— Exclamó Yukari.

Si, Itachi había logrado sorprender a Yukari.

.

.

.

_Mierda, me estoy congelando._

Sakura maldijo el momento en que había decidido dejar la ventana abierta, se le estaban congelando los dedos y casi podía ver su aliento al exhalar. Lo peor es que tenía pereza de levantarse a cerrar la ventana, estaba cansada, demasiado; había tenido un largo día con todo el quehacer en el hospital, la búsqueda de información sobre Yukari, entregar los reportes de su misión… y, por si fuera poco, le esperaba un mañana igual de agotador.

Tan cansada como estaba echó la cobija a un lado y, de mala gana, se encaminó hacia la ventana para cerrarla y volver a dormir. Dormir, era lo único en que podía pensar.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando intentó cerrar la ventana y descubrió que estaba trabada.

— No me jodas, estúpida cosa— Masculló mientras empleaba la fuerza en tratar de cerrarla.

Estuvo unos segundos tratando de cerrarla pero nada.

— Tienes que descorrer el pestillo para que cierre.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil. Dudó si debía mirar hacia la dirección de donde venía aquella voz, que para su mala suerte, provenía justamente del árbol que estaba frente a su-muy-maldita-ventana. No era que Sakura no supiera quién mierda le estaba hablando. No. Ella conocía esa voz, pero en aquel momento escucharla solo conseguía irritarla. Adquiriendo una actitud solemne, Sakura respondió:

— Gracias por recordarlo.

Y se dispuso a cerrar su ventana, dejando a Sasuke Uchiha sentado sobre esa rama, solo y con frío.

_Que se joda_. Pensó con amargura.

Pero Sakura no tuvo tiempo de cerrar por completo su ventana. Sasuke la detuvo y mando al diablo su plan de dejarlo afuera muriéndose de frío.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Aparte de joderme el sueño, Uchiha.

— ¿Ya no soy "Sasuke-kun"?— Silabeó el nombre de una forma que a Sakura le resultó casi obscena.

— Te hice una pregunta.

— Quería verte.

Sakura lo miró extrañada. ¿Quería verla?

— Pues como te parece que yo no quiero verte. — Respondió burlonamente— Quiero que te largues para poder dormir.

Sasuke no prestó atención a sus palabras, el lugar de eso entró a su habitación como si alguien lo hubiese invitado cordialmente.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?— Preguntó Sasuke.

— ¿Yo? La pregunta aquí es: ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto tú?— Objetó con amargura— Dios, tanto tiempo ansiando encontrarte y ahora no puedo deshacerme de ti. Además, déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien me abandonó en la posada después de besarme.

Sasuke solo la miró.

— ¿Estas enamorado de mi?— La pregunta pareció dolerle a Sasuke.

Un minuto y sin respuesta.

— Dímelo, ¿Estas enamorado de mi, si o no?

— Si.

Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron su ritmo.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

— No abandonare mis ideales de venganza por amor, Sakura—. Sentenció— No volveré y no me quedare mucho tiempo.

— ¡Pues vete de una vez, eres experto en salir huyendo! Pero ya no te dejare romperme el corazón. — Respondió— Así como tú impones tu determinación ante tus deseos, yo impondré mi voluntad ante los míos. Simplemente superaré lo que siento por ti,

Sakura no sentía ni siquiera ganas de llorar. Había sido herida por mucho tiempo, había sido débil por mucho tiempo, pero se había cansado de dar sin recibir. Muchas personas pueden creer que el amor es conformista, que con solo estar junto a esa persona basta, pero no es así; el amor es egoísta y caprichoso, y Sakura estaba sucumbiendo a ello. Al diablo, ella quería todo de Sasuke Uchiha y si no, nada.

— No quiero perderte —. Susurró Sasuke, tras unos segundos.

— Simplemente dilo, y si no puedes, déjame sola.

Él entendía a que se refería, ella quería que dijera esas dos palabras. No le exigía mucho, solo lo necesario. Un par de palabras sinceras.

— Te amo.

Fue un susurró casi infantil, como el de un niño orgulloso aceptando que amaba a esa niña que siempre fastidiaba. Sakura sonrió torpemente ante las palabras, las había esperado mucho tiempo.

— Dilo de nuevo.

— Te amo.

Ella volvió a sonreír con la mayor felicidad, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura en silencio, mirándola fijamente. — No creas que me conformare con eso—. Le dijo— Aún tienes que pagarme con creses todo el dolor que me has causado.

Y dicho eso, Sakura agarró a Sasuke de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo. Ella notó la fugaz sonrisa que cruzó los labios de Sasuke, antes de besarlo. También notó que después de separar sus labios, la sonrisita en el rostro de Sasuke no había desaparecido.

— Entonces, será mejor que empiece a pagarte desde ahora—. Dijo, moviendo sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y la atraía hacia su cuerpo— ¿Cómo quieres que te compense?

Sakura no podía decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando, pero se imaginó que por su mirada, Sasuke entendería exactamente lo que quería como compensación. Y si no entendía, entonces que lo dejaran de llamar genio.

Sasuke sonrió antes de besarla; ella sintió como era acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Sasuke, mientras que la lengua de él invitaba a jugar a la de ella. Mierda, ¿jugar? No, en realidad la estaba invitando a bailar tango en el paraíso. Sakura estaba como poseída —o eso quería creer—, sintiendo que no era ella misma quien se dejaba llevar, y tampoco sentía que era ella misma cuando apartó a Sasuke para quitarle la camisa.

La cosa fue arrojada hacia un rincón olvidado, donde ya no le estorbaba a nadie, ni le jodia la paciencia a ella. Sasuke volvió a besarla mientras metía sus manos bajo su pijama rosa, Sakura sintió mariposas en el estomago y hasta en el cerebro cuando Sasuke recorrió con sus manos frías su vientre, su estomago y sus pechos.

Casi gritó cuando uno de sus pechos fue apretado sin fuerza por él.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, un sonido demasiado fuerte y tendría a sus padres en su habitación en fracciones de segundo. Casi se rompe el labio al sentir las manos de Sasuke recorrer todo su cuerpo y luego quitarle el camisón.

Sasuke la miró seriamente con un brillo que Sakura no podía definir. Y cuando ella estaba a punto de preguntarle que sucedía, él dijo:

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Sakura sonrió un poco, con sorna.

— Yo estoy muy segura pero, ¿y tú?— Susurró moviendo los labios cerca del oído de Sasuke— ¿Te da miedo que te quite tu preciada virginidad, Sasuke?

Y dicho eso, Sakura mordió el lóbulo del oído de Sasuke. Arrancando de sus labios un profundo gemido.

— No juegues conmigo, Sakura. — Murmuró con la respiración entrecortada.

Sasuke la besó nuevamente yal alzar la mirada, sus ojos se volvieron cariñosos. Por más increíble que pudiese parecerle a Sakura.

— No te devolveré la virginidad, por más que chilles por ella, Sakura—Su voz tenía el mismo matiz dulce y cariñoso de su mirada— ¿No vas a arrepentirte?

— No lo haré. ¿Y tú? ¿Te arrepentirás de esta noche?

Él junto su frente con la de ella, juntando al mismo tiempo ambos pechos desnudos y entrelazaba su mano derecha con la de ella.

— Yo realmente te amo, y quiera o no, sé que jamás me arrepentiré de lo que te hare esta noche.

— ¿Lo que me harás?

Sasuke sonrió con malicia y rodeando la cintura de Sakura con su brazo izquierdo la alzó al tiempo que ella enredaba sus piernas en las caderas de él. Sasuke la llevó a la cama y se acomodó sobre ella, sentado a horcajadas.

— Si quieres llevar el control, Sakura— Susurró con malicia, mientras le besaba el cuello— Tienes que luchar por él.

Allí estaba la cuestión; Sakura tenía toda la intención de luchar por llevar las riendas.

Por qué pues, si iba a entregárselo todo, entonces también quería quitarle todo a él.

Y en aquel justo momento, planeaba empezar por quitarle los pantalones.

.

.

.

Sasuke se terminó de colocar sus pantalones con desgana, no quería irse todavía.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más?— Preguntó Sakura desde la cama, envuelta por las sabanas.

Sasuke la miró por encima de su hombro sonriendo.

— Porque esta apunto de amanecer y ya me están esperando.

— ¿Quién?— Preguntó levantándose apresuradamente de la cama— ¡¿Yukari-chan? ¿Ella está aquí? ¿Puedo verla? Es que hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle.

Sasuke no pudo evitar que su expresión se tornara algo triste.

— ¿Le sucedió algo a Yukari-chan?— Preguntó preocupada, al verlo. — ¿Ella está bien?

— Yukari está perfectamente—. Respondió con amargura y después soltó una amarga carcajada muda.

— No necesitas ocultarme nada, Sasuke. Ella me agrada mucho y quiero estar segura de que realmente está bien.

Sasuke apoyo su frente en la de Sakura.

— Yukari nos traicionó, Sakura—. Confesó quedamente— Ella era una espía de Itachi.

Sakura se aparto unos centímetros y lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

— Ella está enamorada de él, los he visto juntos y además me lo confirmo. También me dijo que era una impostora, que no era la verdadera Yukari Aoshima.

— Eso quería preguntarle, hemos contactado con su hermano y con base en su información deducimos que ella era una impostora y homicida, supongo que esto lo confirma.

Sasuke le dio un corto beso en los labios.

— Deja de lado todo este asunto de Yukari, ella no es lo que pensábamos que era, no dudara en lastimarte si te ve.

Sasuke notó que Sakura vaciló por un instante. Como si no estuviera dispuesta a aceptar la verdad sobre Yukari, pero después dijo:

— Está bien, lo dejare de lado.

Sasuke sonrió.

— Ya es hora de que me vaya.

— ¿Vas a volver?

— Tan pronto como pueda—. Respondió antes de besarla.

La besó en la frente cuando sus labios se separaron y se dispuso a salir por la ventana, pero antes de irse la miró una vez más.

— Sakura— Llamó.

— ¿Si?

— Te amo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

— También te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Él se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había sido la mejor noche de su puta vida.

.

.

.

— ¿Así que, Sasuke se ha infiltrado en Konoha?— Preguntó seriamente el hombre enmascarado.

— Más exactamente, se ha infiltrado a la habitación de una mujer—. Respondió la parte buena de Zetsu.

Tobi chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

— ¿Debemos preocuparnos?

— Era su compañera de equipo, me parece.

Tobi se sentó en una de las grandes rocas del suelo que habían esparcidas por la lúgubre cueva donde debían reunirse.

— ¿Y dónde está Itachi?

— Con Yukari Aoshima, evidentemente.

El tipo se enserió, aún más.

— Está resultando un problema—. Masculló.

— ¿El qué?— Inquirió la parte negra de Zetsu.

— Toda esta mierda de enamoramiento en que están metidos Itachi y Sasuke— Contestó— No puedo permitir que Sasuke ande perdiendo el tiempo con una muchachita, necesito que este enfocado. Con Itachi pavoneándose con Yukari es más que suficiente. Las habilidades de ella para ver fragmentos de lo que sucederá ciertamente me serian muy útiles, pero Itachi no me dejará acercarme a ella —. Tobi hizo una pausa para reflexionar— ¿Aunque sabes? Lo que Itachi no sabe, tampoco le duele.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Tráeme a Yukari, aunque sea por la fuerza sin que Itachi se entere—. Respondió.

— ¿Y que pasara con la chica de Sasuke?

Tobi reflexionó por unos segundos, y luego dijo:

— Tráela de igual forma, yo decidiré si debemos matarla o mantenerla cautiva. Sea cual sea la decisión que tome, mi intención es quitarles a Itachi y Sasuke las distracciones innecesarias.

Zetsu solo asintió y se dispuso a cumplir con la orden.

— Que no te reconozcan y, si alguna de ellas lo hace, asesínala sin dudar.

.

.

.

Estoy de vuelta gente y me disculpo por la tardanza. No me merezco su perdón, lo sé. No daré excusas porque me da pereza y es innecesario. Wee, aquí está el cap, espero que les gustara, tuve que modificarlo mucho… al final me decidí por no escribir lemon explicito, lo siento, pero la inspiración no me dio para nada.

Ahora paso a responder reviews, ¡wiii!

Adagio10: Gracias por tu review. Pues no se la verdad como será que besa Itachi, pero en mi pervertida imaginación de chica tripolar besa como actor porno e_e ¡Y a mi tambien me gustaría un beso de ese estilo! Siento que no haya lemon pero en serio mi perversión esta jodida en estos momentos, ya veremos para el futuro. Nos leemos.

Guest: Gracias por tu review. Si, "se aclararon" algunas cosas, jajaja, no te imaginas lo que tengo preparado para ustedes. Aquí te dejo la conti y espero tu opinión. Nos leemos.

GreeceSJL: Gracias por tus review. Jajaja, la verdad eso de dejarlos esperando más no lo hago apropósito, es una compulsión subconsciente que tengo —Si, necesito ir a un psiquiatra—. Ahaa, pues ya sabes que paso en Konoha pero te diré, que sucederá más. Nos leemos.

Hikaru-sama: Gracias por tu review. Ayee, pronto uniré a Naruto con Hinata — Les echare pegamento y los juntara, es infalible— así que paciencia, siento que no haya lemon pero en serio no pude escribir nada decente así que tuve que dejarlo hasta allí. Nos leemos, n_n

Candice Saint-Just: Gracias por tu review. Aquí está la conti y con reencuentro SasuSaku incluido. Si, Naruto es un cabeza hueca, pobre Hinata, pero al igual que Sakura en este cap, ella también tendrá su justicia, solo espera. Nos leemos.

Vane JoBros: Gracias por tu review. Pues no Itachi es un chico bueno — Buenísimo e_e— pero tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber que hare con él — Violarlo brutalmente, eso hare— Dime que te pareció el reencuentro SasuSaku. Nos leemos.

Eh, las cosas se pondrán feas para Yukari y Sakura en el próximo cap y si no me creen chequen los adelantos:

Capitulo 10: La Ira De Los Uchiha.

"¿Quién eres y que mierda quieres?" "Lo siento, pero estoy harta de estar encerrada" "Sakura ha desaparecido" "¿Dónde está Yukari?" "Si le tocas un solo cabello, te matare, lo juro" "¿Realmente eres una traidora?" "Soy una kunoichi, lo sé, pero me aterra la oscuridad más que nada"

Sera un capitulo largo y quizá lo suba el domingo o lunes, ténganme algo de paciencia por favor.

Nos leemos.

Att: LadySol.


	10. La Ira De Los Uchiha

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo la trama de este fic y los personajes de invención mía me pertenecen.**_

Capitulo 10: La Ira De Los Uchiha.

"— _Yukari, ¿Por qué me odias tanto?_

— _¡Porque me tienes encerrada en esta pocilga!_

_Itachi suspiró._

— _Bien, entonces te doy la libertad."_

.

Itachi caminaba junto a Kisame, irritado. No había una razón en específico para su irritación. Quizá fuera el calor, quizá fuera el hecho de que tenía que dejar a Yukari para ir a una misión.

O, tal vez, fuese el puto hecho de que su novia estuviese totalmente ebria por culpa de Kisame. ¿Quién sabe?

Kisame estaba muy entretenido en una conversación sin sentido con Yukari, el desgraciado no estaba ni un poquito mareado a causa del alcohol, la ebria era Yukari. Y Kisame se lo estaba pasando en grande por eso.

— ¿Quieres un poco, Itachi?

— No.

Era la quinta vez que le ofrecía beber de su botella de sake. Itachi resopló, Kisame realmente le caía bien pero odiaba el hecho de que siempre estuviese dándole alcohol a Yukari. Y odiaba más que Yukari no supiera resistirse.

— Eh, Yukari-chan—. Llamó— Itachi no quiere, ¡Habrá más para nosotros!

— ¡Eres un aburrido, Itachi!

Kisame rió y, por su parte Itachi solo cerró los ojos adquiriendo una expresión seria y desinteresada.

— ¡Cierto que lo es! ¡Pero tú eres muy divertida, Yukari-chan!

Itachi sabía que Kisame lo hacía por molestar. Y Kisame sabía que a Itachi realmente le molestaba.

— Deberías unirte a Akatsuki, Yukari-chan. — Continuó su compañero colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Yukari.

Itachi apartó la mano de Kisame.

— Jamás permitiría que Yukari forme parte de Akatsuki— Sentenció. — Además, Yukari es hora de que tomes tu camino.

— Itachi esta de muy mal humor— Masculló Kisame, y era totalmente cierto.

— ¡Cierto! Es hora de irme.

Yukari se volvió para verlo. Itachi miró a Kisame por un segundo y este, entendiendo lo que quería trasmitirle se dio vuelta. Yukari sonrió de medio lado, con su sonrisa de estamos-haciendo-algo-malo. Itachi la besó primero en los labios y después en la frente.

— Cuídate mucho, no te esfuerces, no dejes que te maten y toma tus medicamentos.

— Lo hare, tu también cuídate, Yukari.

Volvieron a besarse lentamente.

— ¿Ya puedo darme la vuelta, tortolitos?— Preguntó Kisame, divertido.

— No, aún no—. Contestó Yukari, para volver a besarlo.

Itachi estaba demasiado enamorado de ella.

Cuando se separaron, él tenía una mínima sonrisa en el rostro y, ella como siempre le sonreía ampliamente.

— Te amo, Yukari.

Ella le guiño un ojo.

— También yo— Dijo para luego emprender su camino— ¡Espérame para otra de nuestras fiestas de sake, Kisame-san!

— ¡Te estaré esperando!

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Nos veremos pronto, Itachi!

Itachi no supo porque, pero un mal presentimiento le atravesó el pecho al ver a Yukari sonreírle mientras se iba. Algo le dijo que no la dejará ir, pero él sabía que no podía retenerla de nuevo, ella era libre después de todo.

Y se quedo allí, viéndola partir. Con el sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, de que aquella era una larga despedida.

.

.

Sakura estaba sumamente cansada, estaba haciendo un calor de los mil demonios a pesar de que ya había caído la noche. Ya era su hora de irse y, mientras se preparaba para marcharse se dio cuenta de que a pesar de estar agotada seguía de buen humor. Había estado así desde hacía dos noches, desde aquella noche tan especial. Sakura sonrió a la nada. Tomando su bolso y despidiéndose del personal del hospital, salió a la calle con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, Sakura no sentía que no tenía preocupaciones. Bueno, en realidad, si las tenía y muchas; pero en aquel momento simplemente no tenían su debida importancia.

Apresuró el paso cuando notó que enormes nubes de tormenta se acumulaban en el cielo cegando a las estrellas y la radiante luna menguante de aquella noche. Todos los aldeanos que se encontraban en la calle corrían apresuradamente hasta sus casas o a buscar un refugio antes de que el encapotado cielo desparramara su furia sobre ellos. Sakura no tenía intención de mojarse, así que opto por un callejón que reducía considerablemente la longitud del trayecto hasta su casa. Le hacía mucha ilusión llegar, sus padres estaban fuera por el próximo fin de semana y ella tendría tiempo de relajarse.

El angosto callejón aunque no era especialmente feo ni aterrador, estaba oscuro y solo. Lanzando una mirada fugaz sobre su hombro Sakura entró caminando rápidamente, mientras más rápido consiguiera atravesarlo, mejor.

Sakura se alarmó cuando escuchó lo que parecían unos pasos golpear el empedrado del suelo, vio nuevamente sobre su hombro pero no consiguió ver a nadie. Apresuró la marcha, estaba casi corriendo. La salida del callejón no estaba lejos, llegaría tras uno segundos.

No obstante cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la salida una fornida figura se atravesó en su camino. Un hombre. Fugazmente un estruendoso rayo iluminó el cielo y la cara de aquel hombre, iba enmascarado, usaba una máscara de tela como la que solía usar Kakashi-sensei. El tipo se lanzó hacia ella, pero Sakura se movió rápido, sacando el kunai que guardadaba en su cintura.

Él hombre de la máscara se abalanzo nuevamente sobre ella, con un rápido movimiento propio de un ninja. Sin embargo Sakura lanzó uno de sus devastadores golpes al tipo, logrando estamparlo contra la pared. Lanzó el kunai, y por el quejido que resonó en la difusa oscuridad, supo que había herido al tipo.

— ¿Quién eres y que mierda quieres?

Lo que obtuvo en vez de respuesta fue la aparición de un par de enmascarados más.

— ¿Eres Sakura Haruno?

— ¿Quién coño son?

Sakura fue sorprendida por la espalda cuando unos brazos trabajados rodearon su cuerpo. Su nariz y boca fueron tapadas con algo que tenía olor demasiado fuerte. Cloroformo. Ella pataleó, forcejeó, pateó a alguno de ellos, y escuchó a otro mascullar.

— Tiene que ser esta, él dijo que tenía cabello color rosa.

Sus fuerzas empezaron a ceder, y su cuerpo fue invadido por el letargo. Su mundo se empezó a volver negro y lo último que alcanzo a ver fue un solitario rayo azotar el cielo.

_Sasuke. _

.

.

Había anochecido; lejos, muy lejos, se empezaba a desatar una fuerte tormenta eléctrica. A Yukari le gustaba verlas de lejos. Porque sería demasiado estúpido verlas cuando estaban sobre ti.

Duh.

Bajó del árbol desde donde admiraba la tormenta. Al tocar el suelo, se encontró con una animada aldea, no recordaba el nombre. No podía recordar el nombre de la mayoría de las aldeas y pueblos por donde había pasado, las recordaba por vivencias. Solo eso. Yukari se acercó a un puesto donde vendían dango. Una niña con un bonito kimono azul se acercó para atenderla.

Yukari sonrió.

Adoraba los kimonos azules, le traían muy buenos recuerdos.

Pidió su dango acompañado de té verde. Vio a la encantadora niña de aproximadamente once años entrar al puesto, se vio así misma muchísimos años atrás, cuando era inocente y desconocía las verdades que le habían destrozado los sueños y robado las esperanzas.

Cuando la pequeña volvió con su dango y su té verde, Yukari pagó lo debido y le sonrió.

— Vuelva pronto—. Dijo, haciendo una breve reverencia.

Apurando su té verde, dejo la tasa en las manos de la niña y se despidió con un gesto mientras saboreaba el dango. Necesitaba llegar a los alrededores de Konoha en la mañana, no estaba demasiado lejos, pero si llegaba antes de eso, mejor.

Volviendo a adentrarse en el bosque, Yukari camino mientras comía sin prisa. Se apresuraría más tarde, quería comer en paz.

— ¡Gracias por la comida!— Exclamó a la nada después de terminar.

Algo llamó su atención, una fluctuación de chakra, débil pero cercana. Un ninja se estaba acercando. Totalmente alerta, Yukari se colocó sus mitones blancos de cuero que usaba para proteger sus manos.

Se sorprendió al notar que no se trataba de un solo ninja, eran varios, tres. No, más, seis le pareció. Y también le sorprendió encontrarse con que por contrario a como se había imaginado, los seis tipo no se estaban acercando.

Ya estaban allí, rodeándola.

No pasaba nada, se las había visto peores. Podría parecer increíble, pero Yukari casi había vencido a Itachi una vez, y no en una lucha amistosa. En esa ocasión ella estuvo tratando de matarlo, realmente. Y, bueno, ni cien de esos tipos podría ser tan fuerte como el temido Itachi Uchiha.

— ¿Te llamas Yukari?— La voz que hizo aquella inquisición provino de los arbustos.

— ¿Y a ti que mierda te importa?— Respondió ella.

Cuatro de los tipejos aparecieron frente a ella, usaban máscaras de tela y, cabía decir, que lucían patéticos con ellas.

— Es importante que nos acompañes.

— ¿Y te crees que me iré con unos bastardos mal vestidos así como así? — Se burló— Tendrás que esforzarte para convencerme.

A Yukari le pareció que el tipo esbozó una sádica sonrisa.

— Me imagine que dirías algo como eso.

Yukari alzó una ceja y mantuvo la guardia en alto. Sin embargo, ninguno de los tipejos se acercó a ella, el que le había hablado, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y, los que permanecían ocultos salieron de entre los arbustos.

Yukari no mostro ninguna emoción cuando vio a uno de los dos hombres cargar en sus hombros a la niña del puesto de dango que le había atendido, inconsciente. No se apresuró a hacer nada, debía actuar cautelosamente si quería salvar a la pequeña.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta niña vale algo para mí?— Cuestionó sin abandonar su característico tonó burlón.

— Bueno, si estas tan segura de que no te importa que muera— Yukari no quitaba la mirada de la niña— Mátala.

— Tampoco he dicho que quiera que muera, solo era una inocente pregunta—. Respondió— Iré con ustedes, pero déjenla libre.

Ya se las ingeniaría para escapar, Yukari era fuerte e ingeniosa, sabia encontrar la luz cuando estaba atrapada en la oscuridad.

— Coopera y no te pasara nada.

Sintió asco cuando uno de los tipos le dijo aquello con un espantoso tonó lascivo. Sin poder hacer nada, dejo que el desgraciado le atara las manos, y le quitara las armas.

— Ya déjenla ir—. Dijo.

Nuevamente, le dio la impresión de que el tipo que le había hablado en primer lugar sonreía locamente.

— Claro, por supuesto que sí—. Contestó burlón— Mátala, rápido.

— ¡No!

El gritó de Yukari no detuvo las gigantescas manos del tipo que sujetaba a la niña antes de que le rompiera el cuello. Yukari se lanzó hacia adelante tratando de alcanzar el cuerpo de la niña antes de que callera al suelo pero el hombre del tonó lascivo se puso frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

La niña cayó y Yukari forcejeó para liberarse sin éxito. Encolerizada, movió sus dedos para hacer mover sus hilos.

Pero no logró hacer nada antes de que el hombre de la sádica sonrisa se acercara y le atravesara el vientre con una espada.

— Así no dará problemas.

Yukari cayó al suelo, de rodillas con la fría hoja de la espada aún dentro de su cuerpo, cuando tocó el suelo, el hombre retiro la hoja sin piedad. Ni siquiera sentía dolor, ella solo podía ver el cuerpo sin vida de aquella niña y, se preguntaba ¿Quién encontraría su cadáver? ¿Alguien la extrañaría?

A Yukari se le estaba escapando la sangre y la conciencia, pero sintió como era subida al hombro de alguien para transportarla.

Se preguntaba, si moría a manos de esos hombres ¿Alguien encontraría su cadáver? Pero ella no quería volver a morir, no. Al menos quería ver a Itachi antes de dar su último respiro.

_Itachi._

.

.

Naruto estaba sumamente preocupado, desde la noche anterior no había sabido nada de Sakura, y eso que se suponía que se encontrarían para almorzar ramen, él había esperado casi tres horas pero su amiga nunca apareció. Su preocupación aumento, cuando fue hasta el hospital y le dijeron que ella no había ido a trabajar ni se había reportado como enferma. Tenía la intención de ir hasta su casa, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la vieja hokage lo había mandado a llamar. Algo urgente, según ella.

¿Qué podía ser más urgente que ver que ocurría con Sakura?

Naruto entró a la oficina de la hokage sin llamar primero.

— ¡¿Qué quieres, abuela?

Naruto se sorprendió de encontrar en la oficina a Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sai e incluso Neji. Al parecer se trataba de una importante misión la que quería asignarles la abuela.

— Naruto, necesito que me escuches atentamente y quiero que entiendas que debes mantener la calma.

— Ehm, claro, puedo mantener la calma, de veras.

Todos en el lugar lo miraban extrañamente, Naruto sintió escalofríos ante las preocupadas miradas de sus compañeros.

— Naruto — Dijo Tsunade, con tono serio— Sakura ha desaparecido.

A Naruto le tomó varios segundos entender lo que le decía, quizá fueron un par de minutos.

— Naruto, esto es en serio — Agregó, al ver que no reaccionaba. — Hemos encontrado sus pertenecías en un callejón y nadie puede localizarla.

Naruto pestañeó un par de veces. Su atención fue acaparada por una fotografía de Sakura en el escritorio de la hokage. A toda velocidad, la agarró y se dispuso a salir corriendo.

— ¡Naruto! — Llamó Tsunade— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Cómo que, qué hago? ¡Voy a averiguar si alguien sabe algo!

Lógicamente.

.

.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Hemos vuelto! — Exclamó Suigetsu.

Sasuke lo miró y masculló:

— No me digas.

Lo había enviado junto con Karin por información de Konoha y volvían a esta hora, cuando se suponía que debían volver al amanecer, ya estaba pasada la media tarde.

— ¿Qué encontraron?— Preguntó Juugo.

— Nada especialmente relevante, la aldea está tranquila no hay ningún documento que sea de verdadera utilidad— Respondió Karin.

Sasuke se acomodó la capa negra que usaba para que o dio vuelta para iniciar la marcha y lo mismo hicieron sus compañeros, excepto Suigetsu.

— Cierto, la aldea estaba muy tranquila— Comentó— ¡Ha pero vimos a tu amigo el rubio! ¿Tu lo viste, zanahoria?

— Al contrario de ti, yo no estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Sasuke siguió caminando como si nada.

— Que interesante— Respondió Sasuke, con sarcasmo.

— Si, estaba preguntándole a los aldeanos por una chica que desapareció, creo.

Sasuke se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro.

— ¿Una chica que desapareció?

— Si, la chica de pelo rosado que estaba en la posada el otro día, ¿Sakura, cierto?

A Sasuke se le revolvió el estomago y se le paró el corazón. ¿Sakura había desaparecido? ¿Cómo era posible? Dios, no. Todo menos eso, tenía que ser un maldito error. Cielo santo, él solo quería que su Sakura estuviese a salvo y ahora la vida le salía con esa.

— ¿Sakura-chan?— Inquirió Karin— ¿Estás seguro? ¡Qué horrible! ¡Ojala este bien!

Sasuke recordó lo que Sakura le había dicho sobre la investigación relacionada a Yukari. Dios, ¿Y si Yukari e Itachi se habían dado cuenta y la habían secuestrado?

Sasuke no soportaba la incertidumbre, tenía que encontrar a Sakura, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Necesitaba información, saber que había ocurrido y encontrar algo que le ayudara a dar con el lugar donde estaba Sakura.

Necesitaba contactar con Naruto. Le gustase o no.

— Iremos a Konoka — Sentenció — Todos.

Iba a encontrar a Sakura, aunque tuviera que poner el mundo entero de cabeza.

.

.

El olor a moho y humedad era insoportable, el aire se sentía pesado y casi no podía respirar. El calor abrumador le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo, y el piso de piedra le estaba aboyando el trasero. Le dolían las muñecas por las ataduras al igual que los tobillos, tenía el cuerpo todo magullado y alguna que otra herida. Sakura no entendía por qué diantres había sido secuestrada, no tenía idea de donde estaba o de quienes eran aquellos tipos que la habían llevado hasta aquel sucio calabozo, con paredes y pisos de empedrado negro y goteras por todas partes.

Sabía que era inútil tratar de zafarse a las apretadas sogas que rodeaban sus tobillos y muñecas, así que decidió agudizar el oído. Escucho, pasaron varios minutos antes de que escuchara una maldición seguida de una palabrota de uno de los hombres, otro más murmuró algo como _"es mejor que la dejes inconsciente" _o al menos eso le pareció escuchar.

Sakura escuchó unos sonidos de cadenas y de lo que parecía un forcejeo, un quejido de dolor y otra palabrota, además de pasos sobre el empedrado que se acercaban. Cuando la vieja y oxidada puerta de metal se abrió chirriando estrepitosamente, Sakura se hizo la dormida, estando amparada por la oscuridad, esperaba que no la notaran.

Los tipos entraron, la tenue luz naranja del atardecer apenas le permitía distinguir vagas siluetas, aún usaban máscaras y el hombre más alto y corpulento llevaba en su hombro algo que se revolvía y pataleaba.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya quédate quieta!

Con los ojos entrecerrados apenas podía ver lo que ocurría.

— ¡Que mujer más inquieta!

El tipo se ganó en respuesta un codazo en la espalda que no pareció afectarle. Así que se trataba de una mujer que al parecer estaba dando batalla. Además estaba amordazada, Sakura se preguntó ¿Por qué estarían trayendo chicas a aquel lugar?

Bueno, no era tan difícil imaginar la respuesta. Violación, contrabando de mujeres, quizá pedir recompensa, sacarles los secretos de sus aldeas, asesinato. Solo tenía que escoger una opción. El gigantesco hombre dejó a la joven en el suelo en una parte donde la oscuridad era más densa y le impedía ver algo.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir, señorita? — Le dijo el tipo a la joven.

Los sonidos de palabras amortiguadas por la mordaza resonaron en el calabozo.

— Ah, espera, te ayudare.

A Sakura le pareció que el tipo le quito la mordaza. Sin embargo hubo unos segundos de silencio, la chica no dijo absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora si te piensas quedar callada? — Dijo burlón el hombre — Me imagino la cara que pondrá tu noviecito cuando se entere que has desaparecido, me encantaría ver su expresión.

— Y yo me imagino tu expresión cuando te este pateando el trasero — La voz le resulto conocida, aunque la confundió el tono amenazante y de connotación burlona.

El hombre rió un poco.

— Ya veremos; pero ¿sabes? Si yo fuera tú, no esperaría a ese bastardo.

La chica soltó un "Hmp" burlón.

— Es una suerte que no seas yo, entonces.

El tipo rió de nuevo y caminó hasta la salida, antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:

— No tengas muchas esperanzas, y deberías advertirle a tu compañera de celda que tampoco las tenga. Nadie podrá encontrarlas.

Y sin esperar respuesta salió cerrando la pesada puerta tras de sí, y cerrándola con candado al salir.

.

.

Sakura estuvo unos segundos esperando una reacción de la joven, escucho un siseó que le pareció de dolor y unos segundos después la escuchó decir.

—Oye, quien quiera que seas. No te ofendas, pero eres pésima para hacerte la inconsciente, ¿lo sabes?

Sin el tono amenazante, Sakura pudo reconocer la voz.

— ¡Yukari-chan! — Exclamó, acercándose tanto como las sogas y cadenas le permitieron.

Yukari la vio, sorprendida.

— Sakura-chan — Pronunció pausadamente — ¡Esos bastardos se atrevieron a secuestrarte! ¡Agh! ¡Juró que los matare a todos!

Sakura casi lloró, había estado tan asustada en ese horrible lugar, tratando de calmarse y recordándose que ella era una kunoichi. Sin embargo, ahora que no estaba sola se sentía mucho mejor. Al recorrer a Yukari con la mirada, la encontró diferente. Ya no era la chica con la botella de sake y el yukata blanco. Ahora la veía como la ninja que era, con ajustados pantalones negros y chaleco de cuero con buen escote; botas de cuero con un pequeño tacón, y su característica capa blanca atada alrededor de la cintura.

Le llamó la atención la gran mancha carmesí en la capa.

— ¿Estas herida? — Preguntó.

— Un poco, pero tranquila estaré bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

— Si, algo golpeada pero bien.

Yukari miró con recelo a la puerta de metal y luego volvió la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Realmente no te hicieron nada esos desgraciados, Sakura-chan? Porque si es así, te lo juro, los matare de forma horrible.

Sakura sonrió un poco.

— Estoy bien.

— Vale, ¿tienes algo de chakra?

— No — Respondió.

Yukari chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Viste al tipo que me trajo hasta aquí? — Sakura asintió — Tiene un jutsu que sirve para bloquear todo el chakra, aún no se bien como funciona pero ya lo averiguare.

— Yukari-chan, ¿Tienes idea de por qué nos trajeron hasta aquí? ¿Sera por los secretos de nuestras aldeas? ¿O algo más? — Sakura no quería pronunciar las atrocidades que habían pasado por su cabeza.

— No creo que sea por los secretos de nuestras aldeas. — Dijo Yukari — A mí me atraparon en un pueblo no muy lejano a Konoha, sin fuerzas militares. Yo no traigo distintivo ninja o algo que me identifique como parte de una aldea en sí misma. De querer los secretos una aldea, ¿No sería más propio ir hasta la aldea para secuestrar a un ninja que resida allí?

Sakura asintió y dijo:

— Además ya nos habrían interrogado o algo como eso.

— Ciertamente —. Confirmó Yukari — Y, en caso de que tuviesen información sobre nuestras aldeas de ante mano y quisieran interrogarnos más tarde, ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia que nos hayan secuestrado justo a nosotras dos?

— Es cierto, hay miles de ninjas en cada aldea, sería demasiado coincidente que nos captures justamente a nosotras dos. Además creo que fueron contratados por alguien más para capturarnos, lo creo por algo que dijeron cuando me atraparon.

Yukari asintió.

— También pienso eso, de alguna forma saben mucho sobre nosotras, y ahora pensemos, aparte de conocernos, ¿Qué más tenemos en común tú y yo? Pues es obvia la respuesta, tú y yo tenemos en común la relación con los Uchiha.

Sakura estaba impresionada, Yukari no era solo la chica alcohólica, sincera y vivaracha que había conocido en aquella posada. Era muy lista y deductiva, y por como había peleado contra Naruto, se imaginaba que debía ser extremadamente fuerte.

En aquel momento Sakura pensó en Sasuke, en todo lo que significaba para ella, en las ganas que tenía de volver a verlo. Recordó la noche con él y entonces de sus labios afloró una pregunta que moraba en lo más profundo de su mente:

— ¿Tu lo hiciste? ¿Verdad?

— ¿El qué?

— Sasuke nunca aceptaría que está enamorado, sé que él nunca hubiese revelado sus sentimientos hacia mí, y no sé, me diste la impresión de que quizá me estabas ayudando. Entonces, pienso que fuiste tú.

Yukari sonrió con un deje de picardía.

— ¿Yo? Lo siento, yo no tuve nada que ver.

Sakura le sonrió.

— Gracias, Yukari-chan.

— Ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver.

Sakura dejo aflorar otra pregunta que la había estado carcomiendo por dentro:

— ¿Realmente eres una traidora?

Yukari se puso seria.

— Si, lo soy.

— Entonces, ¿Realmente estas enamorada de Itachi Uchiha?

— Hasta los huesos — Respondió simplemente.

Sakura no sabía si entristecerse o si debía alegrarse de saber de quien había estado hablando ella la noche en la posada.

— ¿Podrías decirme porque haces todo esto?

Yukari sonrió. Tenía una enigmática forma de sonreír, como si debajo de la pequeña sonrisa estuviesen ocultos todos los secretos. Y Sakura se preguntaba, ¿Qué secretos ocultaría esa sonrisa?

— Lo siento, pero estoy harta de estar encerrada — Dijo — Tampoco quiero pasar la noche aquí, así que hagamos un trato, intentemos escapar y si no lo logramos te diré toda la verdad.

— Hecho — Contestó Sakura.

— Entonces trata de liberarte, antes de que se haga de noche, no estoy dispuesta a pasar un segundo en la oscuridad.

— ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?

—Soy una kunoichi, lo sé, pero me aterra la oscuridad más que nada.

Sakura se quedó intrigada, ¿Por qué Yukari hacia todo eso por lograr que Sasuke y ella estuviesen juntos? ¿Por qué estaba con Itachi y aún así la ayudaba? ¿Por qué le temía tanto a la oscuridad?

En el fondo y de forma subconsciente, aún sabiendo que estaba mal, Sakura deseó pasar la noche en el calabozo si con eso lograba conocer los secretos de Yukari e Itachi.

.

.

Una, dos, tres horas. Tres malditas horas esperando y, Yukari aún no daba señales. Se suponía que le enviaría un mensajero, una señal de humo, lo que fuese pero que le sirviera para comprobar que estaba bien. Ella había dicho que le haría saber que estaba bien de alguna forma, y siempre cumplía, pero en aquel momento no había señal de nada, e Itachi, aunque no lo pareciera se estaba volviendo loco.

La guarida del akatsuki estaba desolada, lo que agradecía ya que no estaba de humor como para que alguien le jodiera la existencia. ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido? Bueno, para empezar, Yukari era fuerte, sabia defenderse, y sabiéndolo Itachi tenía esperanza; pero ella siempre enviaba esa señal que le confirmaba que estaba en perfecto estado, ¿Qué era lo diferente en aquella ocasión para que no la enviara? ¿El hecho de ir a Konoha? No, no se trataba del lugar, sino de la circunstancia.

— ¿Estas esperando un mensaje de tu noviecita, Itachi?— La voz con tono infantil le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño.

Miró a Madara sin mostrar expresión alguna.

— Ese — Dijo — no es tu problema.

El tipo rió con malicia, dándole a entender a Itachi que algo ocultaba.

— No, ya no es un problema— Masculló por lo bajo, pero Itachi lo escuchó.

— ¿Dónde está Yukari?

El bastardo alzó las manos de forma infantil dando a entender que no tenía nada que ver, pero él lo sabía, Itachi sabía que si tenía algo que ver y lo peor, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

— Si le tocas un solo cabello, te mataré, lo juro — La voz de Itachi no mostro ira, pero sonó amenazante.

— No intentes amenazarme, y no te pongas rebelde. Tú sabes que ella siempre ha sido un estorbo, debió morir junto con el resto, pero tú no pudiste cumplir lo acordado, tenías que dejar vivo a Sasuke y además a Yukari.

— Deja de joder con eso, ella no es parte Clan, es inocente a todo esto así que no trates de envolverla en esto.

— Su familia estaba conspirando contra Konoha y lo sabes, ella si tiene relación con esto— Respondió Madara— Pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo, deja que se una a Akatsuki y estará bien.

— No — Sentenció Itachi.

— Será su decisión, y sé que elegirá pensando en tu bien y en el de Sasuke. — Contestó con burla.

Itachi apretó los dientes.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke en toda esta mierda?

— Sería interesante, ver como se lo preguntas, pregúntale donde está su noviecita.

Madara se fue dejándolo solo y vuelto una fiera, estaba involucrando a una chica inocente de Konoha, a Sasuke y a Yukari.

Itachi tenía que encontrarla, no podía perder a Yukari, se moriría de tristeza, era algo que o podía soportar. Sin embargo sabía que era posible, que se encontrara con Sasuke antes de lo que tenía previsto.

.

.

Pues no sé en qué país estén pero aquí en Venezuela aún es lunes, dicho eso, entenderán que si cumplí con el plazo aproximado que había prometido. Jum u_u

Bueno, respondamos a sus hermosos y muy apreciados reviews:

_**Candice Saint-Just:**_ Gracias por tu review. Me encanta que te encante, y pues si, Yukari tiene una graciosa relación con Deidara, me alegra que te parezca interesante pero espera hasta el px cap, será totalmente impresionante, o al menos eso espero. Nos leemos n_n

_**Guest1:**_ Gracias por tu review. Jajajaja yo también amo a Sasori °w° él e Itachi son mis Akatsukis especiales, como regalo por tu review te daré un adelanto: Sasori efectivamente se encontrara con Sakura, y será un interesante encuentro. Me encanta que te parezca emocionante mi fic. Nos leemos.

_**Guest2:**_ Gracias por tu review. Siento que no hubiera tanta acción, realmente no se que le paso a mi inspiración, pfff. Jajaja, claro te prestare a Sasuke y te dejare hacerle lo que quieres, sobre el NaruHina pues llegaremos a ese punto pronto, y ya sé que estoy diciendo eso desde hace muchos capítulos pero esta vez es en serio, tambien habrá algo para Karin y Suigetsu pero no sé aun que hare con Juugo, ya veremos. Nos leemos ;)

_**Chisa- Aby:**_ Gracias por tu review. Jajaja te diré que todas tus dudas serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo y sino, al menos la principal. Sobre tu teoría, nuevamente estas errada — pero es una teoría muy buena— Yukari si quiere el bien de Sasuke e Itachi, pero no hace nada de lo que hace por ellos dos en especial, hay otra razón. También te diré, que la enfermedad de Itachi es — muy lamentablemente— incurable. Nos leemos.

_**Hikaru-sama:**_ Gracias por tu review. Jajaja te reconocí por el "cambio y fuera" me encanta que te haya gustado el SasuSaku y pues si ¡Sasori está en el fic! ¡Yay! y pronto sabrás que hacía en el pueblo de Yozora. Y ya ves, que Itachi y Sasuke ya saben que han desaparecido. Nos leemos.

_**Yukaari-chan:**_ Gracias por tu review. Me hiciste sonrojar con lo de gran escritora, pff, mi ego ha dejado de ser diminuto, ahora es de tamaño decente, gracias por eso, lo aprecio como nada. Aquí tienes el cap, dime qué te parece. Nos leemos.

_**GreeceSJL:**_ Gracias por tu review. Me encanta que te encante, jajaja yo dudaba si integrar a Deidara al fic aunque fuera con respecto a comedia, pero así salieron las cosas. Pues sobre el nombre de Yukari tendré — lamentablemente— que decirte: Sigue leyendo. No puedo adelantarte nada acerca de eso, pronto veras qué diantres pinta Sasori en todo esto. Nos leemos.

_**Vane JoBros:**_ Gracias por tu review. Me encanta que lo amaras, pff, si los Uchiha se pasan de tiernitos de vez en cuando, pero no puedes negar que es adorable e_e — Espera, estoy maquinando perversiones— jajaja dime que te pareció este cap, nos leemos.

_**Adagio10:**_ Gracias por tu review. Me encanta que te encante, y pues, no hay mucha cólera Uchiha por ahora, originalmente este cap contenía una batalla entre Itachi y Madara, pero por lo largo decidí acortar la parte =/ dime que te pareció este cap, nos leemos.

Sus review son mi droga, y como adicta, quiero más… *¬*

Aquí dejo los adelantos.

_Capitulo once: Los Secretos de una sonrisa._

"Te confesare la verdad, entonces" "Prometo que no le diré a Sasuke o a nadie más" "Naruto, pon los pies en la tierra, Sakura me ama a mi" "Tan bastardo como siempre, piensas que eres el ombligo del mundo" "No perderé mi tiempo peleando contigo" "Seré yo quien encuentre a Sakura"

Yay, si son deductivas encontraran la discordancia en el cap y, por Dios, está realmente fácil, veremos si lo notan.

Este capítulo es realmente largo o.O es casi el doble de los otros capítulos, incluso llegue a pensar dejarlo en dos partes, pero pues, decidí no hacerlas esperar más… y es que en nuestro px capitulo al fin sabremos la verdadera y principal razón de que Yukari quiera unir a Sakura y Sasuke, además una nueva verdad que las hará decir ¿WTF? O eso espero.

Gracias por leer, y sin más que decir, me retiro.

Nos leemos.

Att: LadySol.


End file.
